


Alice's Trip to Wonderland

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little gem was an AU that I had been thinking about doing for a while and just decided to go for it.<br/>Just a character key...<br/>Niall = Hatter<br/>Harry = Cheshire Cat<br/>Louis = March Hare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She started seeing him in her dreams when she was a child. Little Alice couldn't have been more than ten when she began to see the loud and jovial blonde nightly. How they would play together and have tea, never once thinking it was odd for a grown man to want to spend time with a young girl. How every night he'd take her hand and they would wander through meadows of flowers that towered over her, Wonderland he had called it. Wonderland was a place he assured her where she could always be herself, she would always have friends, a place where she could always be happy. 

The dreams stopped the minute she started telling her parents about them. The incredulous look on her mothers face would bring her to tears, her father would pat her on the head and tell her that although it sounded wonderful, Wonderland was not a real place with real people. It was two days later when her parents brought her to the doctor, and another two days after that which included her being sedated after crying that she didn't want to lose her friends, that Alice found herself gulping down the pills that everyone told her would make her feel better.

 

Then it happened....one night twenty years later she found herself somewhere all too familiar, her brain trying desperately to figure out HOW it knew this place, how everything was so familiar and yet wasn't. Still in a fog, she heard someone yelling to her, someone who's voice she hadn't heard in twenty long years. It was that voice alone the fog lift from her brain, shaking her head her eyes opened wide as the vibrant and lush colors of Wonderland came into view. The same towering field of flowers above her as they had all those years ago. It was the smoke that had her startled. Turning her head she felt her heart begin to race with panic, "Hatter?!" She called out, "HATTER?!"

He heard her, and her voice was like music to his ears. For twenty years he'd been trying to break through that drug induced barrier that had been placed between him and his Alice. Racing through the meadow he ducked and swerved the oncoming assault from above him, "ALICE!" He prayed that she would remember the clearing, and the small house. The small house that they had spent so much time in. Clearing his throat he yelled out, "OUR MEETING SPOT!"

Although his voice was faint she was still able to hear it, "Our meeting spot?" She questioned it for only a moment before she was racing through the meadow wondering when the hell Wonderland had turned into such a nightmare.

When Hatter made the clearing, his wild blue eyes scanning for any small sign that Alice had heard him, that his voice had been able to reach her through all the access noise. Seeing and hearing nothing his heart sank, he had been so close, was he losing his mind? He could have sworn he had heard her. Pushing forward towards the small house he stopped only momentarily to look it over. Once covered in lush green moss, flowers of all wild colors blooming around it, it was now broken down, dark, and no longer inviting. It had once been his solace, now it was nothing but a place to hide, a place to avoid the red queen and her path of destruction. His eyes caught movement through the window. At first his heart leaped as his mind immediately screamed Alice, and then he thought better of it. Slowly he made his way down the path, circling the stone building he eyed it cautiously before the flaming red hair made his breath catch, "Alice?" He said under his breath, watching as she stopped and turned in front of him, no longer the ten year old girl but an adult. Gulping he gave her a smile, "It is you."

"Hatter?" She said with tears in her eyes. Her heart raced as she was finally able to see him clearly, brown and blonde hair spiked and wild as always, blue eyes clear and bright as ever. Racing out of the house she ran to the side where he stood, running into his open arms, "God I missed you."

No longer was she the small child he remembered, now she was full and soft in all the right places. Wrapping her in his arms, he dipped his head and buried it in to the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, familiar and yet more of that of a woman. Bringing his hand up he took a handful of hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling the scent he tried to commit it to memory, unsure if he would ever see her again after tonight. Pulling away he smiled at her, "Alice, I never thought I'd see ya again."

Placing his face into her hands she watched as his now sapphire eyes filled with adoration for her, "You haven't changed at all." Standing on tip toes she kissed his cheek, feeling an unfamiliar spark sizzle through her body, "What happened to Wonderland?"

Hearing footsteps he placed a finger to her lips and pulled her through the woods, "Keep quiet, they'll pass by."

Looking at him confused, Alice did as he said, watching from afar as the foot soldiers broke into the house and rummaged through everything, wincing as she heard glass shattering and voices yelling, she felt as though part of her was being destroyed, "What are they looking for?"

Unable to look into her eyes he instead stared down at the ground, "Me."

 

Once the coast was clear he put her hand into his, their fingers instantly weaving together, a comfort that he never thought he'd feel again spreading through his body, along with a very unfamiliar feeling, something that he'd felt only once before and many years ago when Alice was a small girl. They walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Making his way up to the house he sat on the front step, "I've tried to reach ya so many times I've lost count."

Sitting next to her best friend she lay her head on his shoulder, "What happened?"

The red queen has taken over Wonderland, it started shortly after you stopped visiting." Looking over at her he saw the sadness in her eyes, "Hey, no, don't be sad." Taking her hand he squeezed it, "She'd been trying long before you came along to take Wonderland from her sister. You remember her right?"

Alice shook her head, "Really all I can remember is you, the meadow, and the house. Everything else is kind of fuzzy right now."

Bring her hand up to his lips he brushed them against her skin, "It'll come back to you, I know it will."

"Why are they after you?"

He sighed, "Because I won't follow her rule, and not only that, but I convinced a group of people to do the same. Most of them have been imprisoned or lost their heads, meanwhile, there are a select few, like myself on the run."

"How do you stop her?"

Looking up at her once again he released her hand and ran both of them through her thick red locks, "We don't." Sighing he refused to break eye contact with her, "You do. Before I lost you the white queen found a prophecy buried deep within her castle. One that said this day would come, where her sister would kill her and take over Wonderland, would demolish it bit by bit. Take away all it's beauty. But it also said that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel." Nudging his nose against hers he looked deep inside her eyes, "You are that light at the end of the tunnel. The prophecy stated that you would come back to us and save us all."

Alice wasn't sure what to say or how to react. Placing her hands over his she squeezed them, "That's not all it said was it?"

He shook his head, "No it's not."

"Finish it."

"You're going to be our new queen Alice."

Pulling away from him she fell and hit the dirt, her head shaking violently back and forth, "No, no, this is a dream, this isn't real." Feeling hands on her she escaped them until her back hit the stone of the house, "No, I can't, I can't get lost in this."

"I told you this would happen."

Alice's eyes snapped open and then squinted due to the light blurring her vision, "Where am I?"

"You're home Alice."

"But Hatter..."

"Who is Hatter honey?"

She winced as she heard her mother's voice in her ears, "No one."

"What happened?" Trying to move her arms is when it hit her, "Mom, where am I?"

"We did this for your own good baby, just remember that."

"Dammit mom! I'm thirty years old!"

"We're worried about you."

"Mom!" Feeling the small stab in her arm she whimpered and that was the last thing she remembered before being surrounded in pitch black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with a start, her eyes wide and frantically looking around for Hatter somewhere, anywhere, only to realize how very alone she was. Sitting up she brushed what she could off her back, "Hello?" She called out only to have silence respond. Sanding the rest of the way up she cleaned herself up and that's when she heard it, a very small voice coming from what seemed like far away. Turning her head she saw the light coming towards her, faster and faster it raced until she had to cover her eyes and back away from it. 

"So the rumor is true."

Pulling her arms down she found herself standing face to face with a striped cat, "Do I know you?"

His lips pulled into a smirk, "But how could you forget me love? I was your favorite." Disappearing he reappeared behind her, "Alice, I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry." 

Chuckling he watched as she turned around, "What made you come back after all these years?"

"Who are you again?"

"Oh pardon, where are my manners." Rolling his head off his shoulders and down his arm he bowed and then placed it atop his head, "Cheshire cat at your service."

She quirked a brow as she stared the stranger creature down, "And I know you?"

"My dear Alice, we were once as close as close could be." He nudged her cheek with his head, "But that doesn't answer why you're here now. That mad Hatter must've found a way to get past the block."

"Where is Hatter? One minute I was with him and the next I was strapped down to a bed and then I'm here." She looked into Cheshire's eyes, "Tell me where he is?"

"He is where you want him to be."

"What?"

"Dearest Alice, if I've heard that you're back in Wonderland, that means that the red queen will for sure know as well. We need to get you into hiding."

Alice shook her head, "I'm not leaving until you tell me where Hatter is!"

"Stubborn girl! We must take you to the caterpillar, he's the only one that can help you right now." Evaporating and then appearing behind her, he nudged her with his head, "Come stubborn girl before they catch you and do away with your head."

Growling she ran, "How am I supposed to know when I'm where I need to be."

"Where the flowers and the woods collide, only then will you be in the presence of the caterpillar. I wish I could stay with you dearest Alice but alas I cannot." 

Without even so much as looking back she ran, and she ran until her lungs hurt and beads of sweat dripped from her face. No longer hearing the sound of footsteps behind her she stopped, placing her hands on her thighs she began to try to breathe. Lifting her head to keep her wits about her when she heard the snap of something behind her, immediately her heart began to race as her eyes began to scour for a place to hide, with the sound of snapping came the sound of footsteps. Finally having found a spot to hide she took two steps before feeling a hand on her arm.

"We had to up the dosage of the medications."

"Was it really that bad?"

"She kept mumbling something about Wonderland?"

Her parents looked between their incoherent daughter and the doctor in front of her. Her mother let out a tiny sob, "Are the restraints necessary?"

"They are for her protection as much as they are for ours."

"Mom?"

"Hey Ally." Her mother said as she sat next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." Again she tried to move her hands only to feel them securely tied to the bed. Letting out a small sob she lifted her head and then lay it back down, "I just want to go back home."

"I know Ally, I know." Her mother took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Can you tell me where you've been the last few hours?"

"With Chesh."

"Whose Chesh?"

Rolling her eyes she squeezed them shut, "No one, I just want to go home okay?"

"The doctor doesn't think that's a good idea. At least not for right now."

Alice's eyes looked up and into the doctors, "I'm okay, I promise I'm okay."

"Alice, what is Wonderland?"

At the mention of that name she cringed, "A place."

"A place like Chicago? Or Boston?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a place I've been to since I was little."

"Can you tell me where this place is?"

Alice shook her head, "I can't, I'm the only one that can visit."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the only one with permission."

The doctor sighed, "Can you hear yourself right now?" He watched her nod, "Then you know how silly it sounds telling me that the only person allowed to be in Wonderland is you."

"It's true."

"Who told you this?"

"Hatter."

"And who is Hatter?"

"He's a friend."

"What kind of friend? Like a boyfriend?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No...well maybe, I don't know." Letting out a fake yawn, she did her best to stretch, "I'm really tired."

Taking a cup off the counter he placed it against her lips, "Can you take these for me?"

"I don't need them."

"Alice honey please, just take them. I can't stand to see them inject you with another needle."

Alice snorted, "You can't? How the hell do you think I feel? Jesus Christ I'm thirty years and because my parents have considered me a lunatic since I was ten I'm not strapped to a hospital trying to be force fed medication that doesn't do anything but make my brain fuzzy! Please mom tell me how you can't stand to see them do things to me. If it weren't for you I'd-" She was cut off briefly by another injection, this one taking less time than the first.

 

"Alice...Alice, we need you."

"Hatter?" She mumbled out, "Hatter where are you?!"

"I need you to come back to me!"

She faded in and out of consciousness, waking up only long enough to hear his voice echoing through her brain, clearing out the fog only long enough to feel more seep in, "M'so sorry..."

Hatter looked at Cheshire, concern written on his face and fear for her in his eyes, "She needs me."

"We need you!" Cheshire said with a grunt, "What is she going to do to help us?"

He glared at his friend, "Look, if what the white queen saw is true then she is the one that's going to end this war and become our queen."

"Yes but what you forget my dear Hatter is that I know you're secret."

Hatter just snorted, "And what secret might that be?"

"The one about you being in love with her since she was ten. I think it may be clouding your better judgement."

Rolling his eyes he turned away, "Look, this has nothing to do with me or how I feel about her. This has everything to do with saving Wonderland now come on. I need to find caterpillar and figure out how to help Alice."

 

His voice echoing in her ear drums are what woke her next, his pleading for her to find him, to listen to his voice and follow it. Her eyes fluttered open in a post drug induced haze, the world was blurry around her but one thing stood out. A mop of blonde hair with brown roots. Shaking her head she closed and then opened them again to find whoever was in her room gone. Laying on the bed she just stared at the ceiling trying to clear the fog in her mind. Hearing his voice again she closed her eyes and tried to follow him, "Hatter I need you to keep talking to me."

"Alice!"

Following his voice she growled, the minute it would get closer it sounded like it got farther away, "HATTER!" She jumped as she felt a pair of arms shaking her, gasping for breath her eyes snapped open, "Where is he?!"

"Where is who?"

"I've got to find him."

"Calm down Alice and tell me who you're talking about."

She shook her head, "No one, it's no one."

"It was obviously someone, I heard you screaming Hatter down the hallway." Picking the cup up she placed it next to the bed, "So tell me about this Hatter."

"Nothing to tell."

"You were screaming bloody murder Alice, clearly he's someone." Placing her hand on her hip she smiled, "Still not talking huh?"

"You wouldn't either if you were in my shoes."

"You're probably right." Picking the cup up once again she brought it to Alice's lips, "Alright down the hatch, then we can go to dinner."

"I need to use the bathroom first, then I'll take them."

The nurse eyed her skeptically, "Don't make me regret this Alice, I'm not supposed to let you out of bed without being sedated."

"I won't." Feeling the binds being undone she sagged with relief, this may be her only chance to be fairly lucid while being let out of bed. There was no way she was going to try anything stupid. Shuffling to the bathroom she held her weight up against the door, going to close it she heard the nurse on the other side, "Really?"

"Sorry there sunshine, I need the door open."

 

It seemed like days when Hatter and Cheshire finally reached the caterpillar, "Have you heard?"

"About Alice? Yes, but I've also heard that she's only a small part of the Alice we remember."

Hatter shook his head, "Doesn't mean anything, she'll find her way back."

Shaking his head he took a brief hit on his hooka before addressing the two in front of him, "She's going to need some help, where is she now?"

Cheshire spoke up, "She said something to me when I saw her about being strapped to a bed?"

"Have either of you spoken to her since?"

Hatter sighed, "I've been trying for days for her to come back, the block is back up but I know she can hear me so I know she's trying."

"You realize what will happen if she chooses to stay here right?"

He nodded, "She'll become queen."

"And?"

The last part is the part that he hated, he hated that everyone around him knew he'd been in love with her since she was a child. He knew she was his soul mate, could feel it with every fiber of his being, "And if she becomes queen I will have to walk away and let her rule."

"If she is forced to be where she is now?"

"Wonderland collapses and we all die."

Pulling off a portion of the mushroom he handed it to Hatter, "This will get you between worlds. One side will bring you where she is, the other will bring you back here. Use them carefully and sparingly. Only use the side that brings you to her when you need to. If anyone can break through that block you can. I know the connection that you two have."

Hatter blushed, "I will do my best."

"Hatter, do better than your best. The fate of Wonderland is in your hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Panic, sheer and utter panic is what Alice felt as she awoke to find herself in the middle of something HUGE. Sitting up, her heart began to pound out of her chest as she heard yelling coming from every direction, the tall green hedges with painted red roses blocking her view of what was coming. Quickly scrambling to her feet she began to run, following the path around the corner she was held up by a wall, turning with no place else to go she ran back where she just was, taking a right and then a left and then another right she found herself in front of an four way intersection. That's when it hit her, "Shit! I'm in a maze." Hearing footsteps behind and to her left she took a right, hitting yet another dead end she cowered in the corner, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut she tried to keep the tears from falling. She had heard those voices once before, back at the cottage with Hatter, they were the voices of the red queens foot soldiers and they were coming for her.

 

Hatter slipped into the room he heard learned was Alice's. Closing the door quietly behind him he locked it and then walked over to the side of the bed. Looking down at her he sighed, "Alice...what have they done to you." He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek his heart beginning to race as his lips met her flesh. He didn't want to stop at her cheek, no his lips wanted to search out and destroy hers, his hands itched to touch every curve and every plain of her body. Shaking the thoughts from his head he ran his fingertips down her arm and glided over the ties that bound her to the bed, "You don't belong here love, you belong in Wonderland, we need you, I need you." Making quick work of the leather he did the same to the other and then laced his fingers in with hers only to feel her jump. Looking up at her face he noticed the change in her demeanor, no longer was she at peace, now she looked scared, like she was trying to get away from something. Sliding up onto the bed he dipped his head, his lips inches from her ear, "You're alright Alice, I won't let anything happen to you." He heard her mumble something about a maze and painted red roses and his body went frigid, "You need to run, you need to run as fast as you can."

"Nowhere to go."

"Listen to me Alice, I'll help you get out okay? Just follow my instructions."

"Hatter, can't find you."

"I'm right here with you," He started as his fingers squeezed against hers, "Just follow my directions okay?"

Alice had no idea where his voice came from, but she wasn't about to ask questions. Standing up she took a breath, a calm instantly falling over her as she awaited his first set of instructions, "I can do this." She said with a renewed spirit.

He heard her mumbling as he lay next to her, smiling as he felt her calm down, her body no longer trembling and stiff, running his thumb over her pulse he felt it even out, "Alright, I need you to tell me where you are okay? What's around you?"

Exhaling she heard the voice again, looking around she scanned for anything that would tell her where she was, "I don't know! All I see are red roses everywhere!"

"Alright, breathe, look up and tell me what you see."

Almost on command her eyes looked upward to the sky, "Coo Coo birds? Really?"

"Are they flying forwards or backwards?"

"To the left."

"Alright, go back out to the intersection, I know the soldiers sound close but they aren't, they never are. When you get back out go to the left, follow it as far as it'll go and you'll come to a fork, look up, if the coo coo birds are flying to the right, you go right, if they fly to the left you go left, if they fly backwards you go backwards. The key is to follow their direction, they'll get you out."

Nodding her head she ran back, go to the left she followed it to the fork, looking back up she saw them flying backwards. Turning back around she was shocked to find things had shifted. Looking up again she saw them go straight, following their lead she pushed onward, amazed at how calm she'd become during this whole thing, it was almost as if she knew and trusted the person directing her.

He didn't leave her side, whispering directions into her ear as his fingers were laced with hers, his thumb tracing circles into her wrist, "I'm not leaving," He whispered, "I promise I'll never leave you again Alice." 

Finding herself in a clearing she heard the voices and the footsteps gaining on her, "Shit, they're coming!" Her heart began to speed up, panic beginning to set in again, "I don't know which way to go and the birds are gone!"

Hatter felt her pulse begin to speed up, whimpers falling from her lips, "Shhh, I'm right here. You're in the meadow now, everything echos, I promise you, they aren't as close as you think they are." Rubbing his cheek against hers he felt her begin to slowly come down from the panic, "That's my girl. I want you to close your eyes and count to ten okay? The meadow isn't a meadow, it's a trick. She wants you to think that you're stuck with nowhere to go. When you're done tell me what you see."

His voice was all she needed to calm down. Following his direction she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Opening them she found herself near the exit, "I see the exit!" She said, "Oh god, I see the exit."

"Perfect! Run to the exit and then once you're out I want you to run to the left okay, run to the left and keep running. You'll see a path once you get far enough and take that path into the woods."

Nodding her head she just ran, she ran and ran until she made her way to the exit. Following directions she made a left only to find herself surrounded by soldiers, "Shit, they were at the exit!" 

Squeezing her hand tight he placed his cheek against hers, "They look scary, I know they do. But they're not, they're just a deck of cards so I want you to run through them as hard as you okay? Can you do that for me please love?"

Taking a breath she closed her eyes, "I will try. But what happens if I get caught?"

"What happens if you don't? Run as fast and as hard as you can Alice."

With one final nod of the head and one final breath she pushed forward, yelling as she ran towards them she broke through the chain and just kept running. She ran until her heart nearly gave out. Collapsing on the ground she closed her eyes and just breathed, "I did it."

"I knew you could babe, I knew it." Kissing her cheek he heard someone coming towards the door, "Listen to me, I have to go but I promise I'll be back, someone's coming and I'm not supposed to be here."

She shook her head, "No, don't leave me!"

"I have to love, but I promise I'll be back. I know you're in the woods, I'll come find you."

Before she could say anything else she felt the air shift, no longer did she feel warm and calm, now she felt cold and alone. Crossing her arms she held them to her body as a shiver went up her spine, "Don't leave me." She said in a whisper, even though she knew whoever was helping her was now gone.

Unlocking the door he bit down on smile triangle of the mushroom and closed his eyes. Feeling his body being pulled inward he gasped for air as he was pulled back into Wonderland. Landing on his ass he took a gulp of air and calmed his heart. Looking around he found himself outside the the house that he once shared with the March Hare. His heart sunk as he thought about his friend, how he had risked his life to make sure that Hatter could find Alice again, "I'm so sorry..." He whispered as his fingertips brushed against the peeling paint of the once most vibrant house in Wonderland. Taking a breath to hold the tears at bay he made it to the front door and let himself in, "I found her you know. She's here, I may have gotten separated from her but I refuse to let that stop me. We will find each other and she will destroy the red queen, I promise." Hearing footsteps behind him he ducked out of the way, praying that he couldn't be seen. Watching from his vantage point his blood boiled as he saw the traitor walk right in like he owned the place, his albino eyes scanning the room, albino fur standing on end like he knew someone was in the house. Holding his breath he stayed out of sight until he saw the small creature leave. Moving out of the corner he followed suit, "I will find her and I will make this right." Shutting the door he headed behind the house, memories of how things used to be playing through his mind like a movie as his fingers skimmed their tea table and over the now cracked and chipped tea pots, cups, and saucers. 

 

She wasn't sure how long she had walked but she knew she three things. She was tired, hungry, and she hurt. Shaking her head she pushed her body to it's limits, finally collapsing in the middle of the woods surrounded by furry little creatures. Feeling the tears cascade down her face, she couldn't move, couldn't do anything except lay there and allow these funny little creatures to take care of her, laying on her like a blanket. It was then that her eyes drifted shut and she allowed sleep to take over. 

 

The red queen roared as she was informed of Alice's escape, "What do you mean she broke through you?!"

"Your majesty she's much larger than she was before."

"She's aged, she's stronger, we didn't really stand a chance!"

The queen narrowed her eyes at the soldiers before her, their spears in hand, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" A smile quirked upon her mouth as she watched them quiver with fear at her feet, "ACE, TEN, JACK, QUEEN, KING! Ready the next deck! We must find her before it's too late!" Following the procession headed to their beheading she made a pit stop down in the dungeon, a small chuckle coming from her lips as she made her way down to the very last sell on the block, "Why hello Hare, it's been a long time has't it?"

"It's so dark!" Squinting his eyes all he could see was the faint glow of the enormous queen's silhouette, "Did you come for tea?"

Chuckling once again she shook her head, "No, I came to tell you that it seems that your precious Hatter has found something that you both lost a long time ago."

Looking up at her confused one of his ears twitched, "Alice...." His head twitched, "Can't be, she's gone."

She watched him process the information, the spark of hope twinkling in his mad eyes, "If I was you I wouldn't get too excited hmmm...I have my soldiers out looking for her as we speak and when I find her do you know what I'll do to her?" She watched with a sick smile as he lifted his throat and ran it across his throat making a god awful sound, "Exactly...and you know what's even better? Hatter thinks you're dead, thinks that little scene he saw all those years ago actually happened."

His overgrown nails dug into the cement of the dungeon cell, "Alice will win."

She threw her long midnight hair black and laughed, "You're madder than I thought you were Hare. There is no way she will win, I won't let that happen."

Standing he lunged at her, his claws inches from her face as the ball and chain was too heavy for him to move, "She will defeat you and she will become queen."

"Hatter can't act on his love for her, you know that right? The minute he does that all bets are off and what is left of Wonderland will crumble."

"He won't."

Giggling manically she began to walk out of the room, "You are clueless to the persuasion of love Hare. All it takes is the right timing." 

 

Her parents looked at each other and the doctors that surrounded the bed of their sleeping daughter, "What is happening?"

"She's essentially put herself into a deep coma. We can try and pull her out slowly or we can give her something to force her out of this."

"What happens if we let her stay where she is?"

"Alice may never come out of it."

"She'd be like this forever?"

"Yes she would."

Exchanging looks again her mother sighed, "We need to think about it."

Her father shook his head, "No, YOU need to think about it. You're the one that put her here, just like you're the one that forced her to start taking medication because you thought she was crazy. I say let her be, let her stay where she is." He looked at his wife, "She hasn't been truly happy in years, if Wonderland makes her happy why take that away from her?"

"Because it's not real!" She all but screamed, "It's a dream, it's a fantasy land! Goddammit she's my daughter, my ONLY child. Excuse me for not wanting to lose her."

"You lost her a long time ago and you know it. You've spent the last twenty years forcing her to be someone she's not and I'm tired of it." Leaving the room he walked out into the hallway and through the front doors.


	4. Chapter 4

_She was in awe as she looked at her surroundings, everything was so tall here! So tall and so beautiful. Taking a few hesitant steps forward she found herself walking into something hard. Jumping back she found herself in front of a man with blonde hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, "Where am I?"_

_"Wonderland." He responded with a smile, "Welcome to Wonderland Alice."_

_She gasped, "How do you know my name?"_

_Taking a small step forward he knelled down in front of the child and took her hand, trying to ignore the sizzle that burned through his body, "I know a lot of things about you little Alice."_

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_He chuckled, "My name is Hatter. See? Now we're not strangers anymore."_

_"This place is so pretty."_

_"You make it that way you know."_

_She let out a little squeak of happiness, "Really?"_

_Hatter nodded, "Yes love you do." Standing up he continued to gently grip her hand, "C'mon, there are some people here who are very excited to meet you."_

_Without so much as a second thought she followed the older man feeling oddly comfortable with him. Even though only ten, Alice knew there was something special about him. Continuing to follow his lead she found herself in front of a brightly colored house, music blaring from the backyard. Stopping for a moment she looked at him, "Where are you taking me?"_

_"We're going to visit a very good friend of mine. His name is March Hare." Taking another couple of steps forward he stopped again, "Fancy a tea party love?"_

_Alice's eyes went wide as she nodded her head yes excitedly, "I love tea parties!"_

_Chuckling he continued to walk with her right beside him, "You're a very special girl Alice. Not just anyone can make Wonderland as bright and happy as you." Making his way to the back he stopped and cleared his throat, watching as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in their direction, "I'd like to introduce everyone to Alice." Moving to the side he made the little brunette the center of attention, "Alice I'd like you to meet March Hare, The White Queen, The_ _Door Mouse, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and last but not least our good friend Caterpillar."_

_She giggled as she gave them a small curtsy, "It's nice to meet you all."_

_The White Queen stood from her chair and glided over to them, extending her hand and giving a curtsy herself she looked down at little Alice and smiled, "Welcome to Wonderland my dear."_

_"You're very pretty."_

_Giggling, the queen lifted the tiara from her head and placed it on Alice's, "Whenever you come to Wonderland you're the queen. Does that sound like a deal?"_

_Alice looked around, thinking about it for a moment she smiled and then nodded, "I've always wanted to be a queen!"_

_"Well now when you're in Wonderland you can be." Nodding gracefully at Hatter she took the small girls hand, "Would you like some tea Alice?"_

_"Yes please!"_

_Placing the small child in her chair she looked at Hare who nodded, "I'm sure Hatter told you this_ _but you're a very special little girl Alice." She watched the little brown haired girl nod, "But did he tell you how special you are?"_

_"He told me," She took a sip of her tea, making sure to lift her pinky as the cup touched her lips,_

_"That not anyone can make Wonderland as bright and happy as I can."_

_She just smiled, "That is true. Alice you have the power to do many great things in Wonderland. In fact you could be queen if you wanted to be."_

_"But you're queen."_

_"I am now yes, but I may not always be here."_

_"If I have the power to make Wonderland beautiful and happy, can't I make it so that you will always be here?"_

_Smiling at the sweet child she placed a hand over hers, "No one has the power to do that lovely girl."_

_Taking another sip of her tea she looked around, "So if I am queen that means i never have to leave right?"_

_"That's right Alice."_

_Leaning over to the side she giggled, "I really like Hare and Hatter."_

_The white queen smiled, "They're very nice, both very funny."_

_"I think I want to hang out with them all the time."_

_"You can you know. I think they'd both like that very much."_

_Jumping from the tall chair she ran and stood between Hatter and Hare, "I like you both, can we hang out whenever I come here?"_

_Hare smiled, "But of course little Alice, we can have tea parties all the time!"_

_"And sing lots of songs!"_

_"Can I still wear my tiara?!"_

_"Of  course!" They both replied in unison, "No queen is a queen without her tiara."_

_"Well gentlemen, I think you've found yourselves a new friend." The queen stood, "If you'll excuse me, I hate to meet and run but I've got some things to take care of. Thank you all for the wonderful tea and company."_

_Leaving Hatter and Hare's side Alice ran over to the queen and hugged her tight, "Thank you for letting me be queen."_

_"Oh my lovely little Alice, there is no one better fit to be the queen of Wonderland than the beautiful girl who helped shape it into what it is today." Kissing her on the head she gave her hands a squeeze, "I shall see you soon okay?"_

_"Okay." Alice watched as the queen glided from the backyard. No longer hearing music she giggled, "You promised me singing!"_

_"And singing you shall have!"_

 

Hare jumped as he was pulled from the flashback, trying desperately to grasp onto it and not lose it. See that was the worst part of being locked up in the dark all the time. Your mind starts to wander to places that you've never been before, you start to lose what's real and what's not. He's felt his mind slip for years, the only one small ray of hope being that little brunette girl they he had fleeting memories of. The little girl that had brought him so much happiness and had kept him from slowly sinking into the pending darkness that had always seemed to lurk around the corner. 

 

He ran through the woods, ducking behind whatever he was able to when he would hear footsteps behind him. Going deeper and deeper into the forest he was frantically in search of her, thinking himself clear he put his hands to his mouth and cupped them, "ALICE!" He yelled out, getting the response of his echo. Sighing he started to run again, stopping short when he found himself at a clearing. Carefully and quietly he made his way towards it, being cautious of every step he took in case the queens soldiers were lurking around. About half way through the clearing he took a step and that's when he heard it. Cringing as the snap echoed through the distance. Slowly he opened one eye and then the other to see if anyone was rushing at him. Finding no one he took a breath of relief and began walking again. Only this time he felt someone grab his arm. Whipping around that's when he saw them surrounding him. One after the other, spears drawn, "Hey fellas."

"The queen's been looking for you."

"Oh has she? My invite must've gotten lost."

"C'mon Hatter, don't give us any trouble."

He smirked, "Me? Give you lot trouble? Never in a million years." Feeling the tug on his arm get a bit more violent he snorted, "Hey easy!"

"Alright let's go, your highness is waiting for you."

"I hate to break it to you fellas but I'm not really ready to meet her. See, I'm not even dressed for the occasion."

"No matter, let's go." 

He allowed them to bring him through the woods, all the while hoping that it would bring him closer to Alice. Finally tired of being dragged he stopped walking, waiting until just the right time he freed himself, fighting the four foot soldiers that were his captors he ran farther into the woods, checking back only momentarily to make sure no one was following him. Once he felt he was safe he stopped to catch his breath, looking around he realized where they were taking him, "Shit!" Shaking his head he sighed. Instead of taking him closer to where he wanted to be, they had taken him farther. Pulling the mushroom out of his pocket he took a small bite, transferring himself back to Alice's world he found himself in the bathroom of where she was being held. Quietly he opened the door and peaked outside seeing people surrounding her bed, he watched how they interacted with her, how the doctors kept poking and prodding her to get her awake. He felt his blood boil to the point that his hand was now balled into a fist and he was holding his breath. Once everyone left he slipped out and locked the door. Sitting next to her he took her hand, “Hi love.”

“Hatter?” She mumbled.

“It’s me.”

“Can’t find you, keep running, yelling, looking for you, can’t find you.”

“I know Alice, I know. I’m trying to find you. The queen’s foot soldiers captured me, I was hoping they’d bring me closer to you, but instead they went the opposite direction. Can you tell me where you are?”

“I don’t know, it’s dark.”

There was a long pause, “Are you still with me Alice?”

“Cheshire’s here, he found me.”

“Go with Cheshire Alice, tell him to bring you to Hare’s house okay? I’ll meet you both there.”

Hearing footsteps headed towards her door he kissed her cheek, “I’ve got to go, Hare’s house.

Tell Chesh and I’ll meet you guys.”

“Hatter no, don’t go!”

Quickly unlocking the door he bit down on the mushroom praying that it would take him where he needed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're sure he told you to meet us here?"

She nodded, "For sure." Walking around the building she ran her fingertips against the peeling wood, "I remember this place a whole lot differently." 

"We all do." He responded as he phased out and then back in, in front of her, "Hare always did have thing for flare."

Alice snorted, "We were three peas in a pod back then. Wherever I was they were and wherever they were I was." Making her way towards the backyard she let out a small sob as all the memories of her childhood in Wonderland were now playing through her mind like an old movie, emotions overwhelming her as she watched the three of them celebrate her unbirthday every time she was there, how whenever Hare would feel the darkness creep towards him, she was always there to pull him back to the light. She, Hare, and Hatter were best friends and would have done anything for each other. She jumped as she felt something brush her shoulder, turning her head she smiled as she saw Cheshire smiling at her, "Sorry, I get a bit sentimental sometimes."

"No one can fault you for that dearest Alice." 

She sighed and then shivered, running her hands up and down her arms, "I don't like how open we are, something doesn't feel okay right now. We shouldn't be here."

"I assure you, no one has been out this way in a very long time. We couldn't possibly be safer."

 

Hatter found himself landed at his own cabin, with a loud "THUD" he found himself on his kitchen floor, "Shit!" Standing up he rubbed his lower back and ribs, brushing dirt off his clothes he headed out the front door, walking to Hare's. Once there the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a cold draft landed deep into his bones, "Something's not right." Racing to the back he spotted Alice and his heart jumped into his throat, "Alice!"

"Hatter!" She said as she jumped from her seat and running towards his open arms, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I was you."

Both of them looked up with just enough time to see that they had been surrounded, "How could you Chesh?"

"I do what I have to to survive. If anyone can understand that it's you Alice."

She gasped and then struggled as she felt someone grab onto her, "Let me go!"

Hatter watched helplessly as the woman he loved and the savior of Wonderland was now being hauled out in front of him, "Leave her alone!" He struggled to reach her only to feel himself thrown to the ground, "I said leave her alone!"

The soldier that Alice was bound to smirked down at her, "Your head will look mighty pretty on the castle wall. The girl that tried to save Wonderland and FAILED." He threw his head back and laughed, "Come on pretty girl."

"No!" She yelled, "HATTER HELP!"

He cringed as he heard her screams and watched as the soldier struggled to keep her from escaping, "I'm right behind you Alice! We'll think of something!"

 

"Alice?" Hatter called not getting a response, "Alice!" He said a bit louder this time, his bright blue eyes unable to see anything in the darkness that surrounded them. All he knew was that they had been dragged down here after the red queen spent some time going over Alice with a fine tooth comb. Setting her beheading for the following day they had been thrown into this pit together.

She was huddled up into the corner of her cell, the cold and the darkness seeping into her bones causing her to shiver. She could hear Hatter saying something to her but she couldn't make out what it is. It was almost like she was being pulled into a fog that had now taken over her brain leaving her confused as to what was truly going on.

"Hatter?" Hare said with a start as he stared into the darkness of the cell next to him, "Hatter is that you?"

The minute he heard the familiar voice he shook his head, "No, it can't be, you're dead. I saw them behead you!"

"No, I'm alive. I've been here this whole time. The queen used her magic to look like she killed me." 

"Alice is in the cell next to yours. She's not answering me."

"Alice?! How could you let her be captured?!"

Hatter sighed, "We were set up by Chesh who decided it was better to save his own hind end than anyone else's." He struggled against the chains that bind him, "We need to find a way out of here."

 

"Alice honey wake up." Her mother said as she squeezed her daughters hand, "I need you to come back to me baby." Looking up at the doctor she frowned, "You told me you'd help pull her out of whatever this is!"

"I'm doing the best that I can. If she doesn't want to come back she won't. The medication will only do so much."

"Mom?"

"Oh Alice!" She said as she dramatically threw herself atop her daughter, "You had me so worried!"

Alice tried to take in the room before her only to find her vision blurry, "I can't see."

"That will go away in twenty-four hours, we had to give you a pretty heavy does to pull you out of whatever you were into."

She froze, "No! I need to go back!" She tried to move only to feel the restraints and remember that shew as considered a flight risk, "You shouldn't have woken me up, they need me!"

After giving her a sedative they made sure to change her medications around, there was no way they were going to allow her to be gone as long as she had been this time.

"You're sure this will help."

"Positive. There should be no way for her to bury herself inside that dream now. Any time she tries it'll be a foggy haze. I've instructed the nurses to ensure that she's taken it before lights out."

Something inside of Alice had died the minute it sunk in that they were going to make sure she started having a dreamless sleep. It was up to her to find a way to stop it from happening.

 

They lost track of how many days Alice had been gone, the queen infuriated when she came down to gather her for her beheading only to find her having disappeared. Blaming both Hare and Hatter for her disappearance. Now they sit across from each other alone, both of them trying to stay as positive as they could given their situation. The queen refused to behead them, no, she would rather they watch their world crumble before them, helpless to do anything to stop it. Hatter cringed as he moved, his back aching from the lack of body movement, "We need to get out of here."

"But how?"

"I'm working on figuring that out."

"If I knew of a way to escape I would have done it already, a while ago. The accommodations aren't exactly the nicest."

Hatter chuckled, "Just hang in their buddy, we're going to get out of here and then we'll go find Alice and get Wonderland back."

 

Alice looked around the darkness, "Hatter!" She yelled in a whisper, "Hare!" Not getting a response she felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, "Where did you go?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to go back for her."

Hatter shook his head, "If we do we'll both lose our heads! Besides, she can get out before we can get back in."

"How?"

He pulled the triangle of mushroom from his pocket, "I have a secret weapon."

 

Alice sat huddled in the corner of her cell, tears streaming down her cheeks, she had been a fool to believe that he wouldn't leave her, a complete and utter fool. Hearing the door open she put her hand over her mouth to hold in her gasp. She knew what was coming for her, her heart beating against her chest plate, begging to be freed. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed herself away from her, a place that she swore to herself she would never return to. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand on her arm that she awoke with her start, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her, "Who's there?"

"Relax love, I just came in to check on you, nightmare?"

"Something like that." She winced as she tried to move, "I'm so sick of being confined to this bed!" She growled and then sobbed as the pain spiked through her spine, "I just want to move."

"Here, let me help."

That voice was familiar and comforting to her, almost like she knew the person trying to help her. The Irish brogue the only thing throwing her off. "Do I know you?" She asked with a yawn, "Your voice seems so familiar to me and yet, I don't know why."

He smiled, "Nah, m'new here. Came over from Ireland a bit ago, names Niall."

"Well Niall, I'm Alice and I'm sorry you have to meet me like this." Feeling one arm free and then the other she attempted to sit up in order to stretch her back, "Shit!" She said as the pain began to worsen, another set of hands helping her and easing away the pain, "Thanks."

"No problem, although if anyone knew you were awake we'd both wind up in trouble."

She just smiled, "Well, we'll keep this our little secret then."

He just chuckled, his insides flipping at the thought of spending some time with her outside of Wonderland, although she didn't precisely know who he was, he was familiar to her and clearly a comfort, "So Alice, what's yer story?"

Alice just snorted, "Long of the short of it? My mom decided I needed to be medicated and bound to a bed."

"Why?"

She shook her head as she took in his silhouette in the darkness, "Doesn't matter, I won't be going back. Someone who promised they wouldn't leave me did."

Hearing the drop in her voice made his heart drop along with it, the guilt spreading through his body. He had promised her he wouldn't ever leave her again, and he broke his promise, "Maybe they didn't have a choice?"

Snorting she slowly swung her legs over the bed, "There is always a choice, even when you don't see one."

"Well I'm sure they are sorry for leaving ya like they did, and I'm sure they feel awful about breaking the promise."

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, it's not like I'll ever see them again anyway. Especially if my mother gets her way, and she almost always does." She nearly purred with happiness as her bare feet hit the linoleum floor, the chill running through her spine, "I don't think I could thank you enough for letting me stand." Shuffling over towards the window she looked out it, the moonlight shining in on her face. Turning she tried to make out the face of the man that had given her at least a small piece of freedom, surprised to find him staring at her, his eyes concentrated on her and nowhere else. Feeling a bit out of place she dipped her head and felt the blush creep into her face, "What?"

"Nothing," He started, tentatively moving closer, "Yer just so beautiful. I don't understand why anyone would put ya in such an awful place." Picking up his hand he ran his fingertips down her soft skin, a smile spreading across his face as he watched her lean into it, "I don't know why but I feel so drawn to ya, like I was meant to help."

The feel of him against her skin caused her body to light up, goose bumps spreading across her body, his touch a comfort. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily as she basked in kindness and his touch, her body craving more. Slowly she opened her lids, breathing hitched as she realized their proximity to one another, his breath fanning her lips, eyes crashing into one another's, and that's when she saw it, the same wild blue that she saw in Hatter's eyes, "Are you sure I don't know you?"

He wanted to tell her, wanted to scream from the top of the building who he was and how much he cared for her. Instead he shook his head, "I think I'd remember knowing such a beautiful woman."

Feeling the blush tint her cheeks Alice found herself breaking eye contact, "I'm a hot mess."

Taking her face in both his hands he forced her to look at him, "I may not know yer story, but from what little I can tell, yer far from a hot mess." Dipping his head he found himself unable to do anything but kiss her, closer and closer they moved until they heard someone outside the door, "Shit, m'sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Alice shook her head, "No, it's fine. I get it." Moving away from him she went back to the bed that was more like a prison, "You should probably restrain me again before you get into trouble. Thanks for letting me out for a while."

Hatter smiled at her, hoping that she saw just how genuine it was, "It was my pleasure. Ya gonna try and go back t'sleep?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I'm afraid I'll wind up back in the middle of that nightmare and it's not somewhere I want to be."

"Do ya want me t'sit with ya fer a while then?"

"Yeah," She responded, "I think I'd like that."

 

The red queen watched with a smile as she saw the interaction between Hatter and Alice, "Perfect, this couldn't have gone any better if I wanted it to."

"What your excellence?"

She pointed at the clear ball in front of her, "Hatter has gone back into Alice's reality and has posed as someone named Niall. Do you see that look in his eye?" She saw them nod, "That look is what's going to make Wonderland fall. That is the look of love."

 

Hatter was true to his word, staying with Alice they did nothing but talk, him completely fascinated with the life that she had led outside of Wonderland, it wasn't until the sun began to creep into the room that he felt he should take his leave, "I should go."

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I'll be back again tonight."

"If I'm asleep will you wake me? There's just something about you Niall, I wish I could put my finger on it, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Leaning down he kissed her forehead, "Life is funny sometimes. Sometimes it will bring people into yer life that ya feel completely at ease with even though you've never met them before. Get some sleep before the morning orderly's come in and I'll see ya tonight."

"Promise?"

He smiled as he gazed down at her, "Promise."

 

"You can't keep going back and forth like this!" Hare said as he once again tried to talk his friend out of leaving Wonderland for what seemed like the millionth time in two months, "You're giving the queen what she wants! She WANTS you to slip up and fall in love with Alice and you're letting it happen!"

Hatter stopped and turned towards his friend, "I've been in love with Alice since she stepped foot in Wonderland, I've fought it for so long that I just can't anymore."

"So you'd leave the rest of us to die because you're selfish? You've gone completely mad!"

He threw his head back and laughed, "I've not gone mad yet my friend. I need her to trust me again so that we can get her to come back. If this is the only way to do it, I don't see how it will fail."

"You are blind to your emotions Hatter, please, don't leave us again. We need you here to lead us. Every time you leave the red queen takes more of Wonderland over, we've barely run out of places to hide anymore!"

Hatter bowed his head, he knew he had been selfish spending more and more time with Alice in her world. He also knew that with every day that he went, he found himself growing more and more in love with her, "This is the last night I promise, I'll tell her tonight okay?"

"Isn't she being released tonight? She's not been in Wonderland in MONTHS because of whatever she's taking, what makes you think that she'll even believe you, let alone come back with you?"

"I've got it handled okay?!" His voice was probably a bit more raised than it should have been, "Look, I'm not going to let Wonderland fall, I promise. It is and will be my first priority."

Hare looked at him skeptically, "Just be careful okay? I can't lose you, losing Alice twice has done enough damage, I can't lose you too."

He looked into his friends once crystal eyes, now finding them cloudy, the darkness beginning to seep inside of them, "You're not going to lose me. I won't let that happen."

 

Alice sat outside the hospital, her spirits picking up as she saw the familiar blue eyes, and blonde hair walking towards her, "FREEDOM!" She yelled as her feet took over and she ran towards him and into his open arms, "I love feeling the sunshine on my face!"

Chuckling he kissed her cheek, "I love seeing ya smile, it's probably my most favorite thing." Seeing her blush and feel her bury her face into the crook of his neck he took a deep breath as he tried to will the nature of his body to stop wanting her, "Come on, let's get ya home."

"Thank you." She stated against his skin, "Thank you for always being there like you promised you would be. Thank you for sitting with me all those nights I couldn't sleep, and thank you for helping to convince them that it was time for me to go home."

"Yer not home yet." He replied with a chuckle, "Ya ready t'go?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I've been ready for the last two months!"

Walking over he grabbed her bag and they walked over to the car, tossing it into the back he slid into the driver's side, "Ready?"

"More than." The familiarity of being home, in her own apartment, knowing that she was going to be able to sleep in her own bed, was what had Alice bounding out of the car and straight up the stairs. Unlocking and ripping the door open she kicked off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen, "We may need to make a trip to the grocery store since I haven't been home for two months."

"I say we order out, stay in and just do nothing."

Looking up at him she saw a glimmer of something, closing and then opening her eyes it was gone, "Sure!" She said, "What are you in the mood for?"

He spent all night trying to tell her, or at least trying to get her to guess who he was. Any time he would say something that only she would know or remember she would look up at him, shake her head and stare back at the television. Now he sat on the couch with her curled up at his side, his fingers weaved in with hers as she lay peacefully asleep. Running his free hand down his face he sighed, he knew that he needed to tell her, she had a right to know what was going on, but it was like every time he wanted to come out with it, his brain went fuzzy and had forgotten what he was going to tell her. Yawning, he stretched, gently nudging her he smiled down at her as she looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Come on sleepy head, its time to get you into bed."

"Stay with me tonight? I sleep better when you're with me."

Hatter couldn't say no to her, never had been able to, "Sure, alright, up ya go." Helping her to her feet he locked their fingers as he walked them down the now familiar hallway, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Alice shook her head, "You don't have to do that, it's not all the comfy, besides, I kinda like waking up in your arms."

His brain was screaming at him not to take her up on her offer, his heart however is what pushed him forward. Nodding, he followed her into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he laid his head against her chest, their hearts beating in time with one another's, "I'm so glad that it was me ya saw that night ya woke up."

Running her hands through his dyed hair she smiled, "Me too."

"Yer the best thing that's ever happened t'me."

Lifting his chin with her finger she dipped his head and kissed him, both of their eyes wide. Although they weren't actually together, and had both wanted to be, they couldn't until she was released. Now that she was released they were free to be together without any repercussions. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

He shook his head, "I've waited two months for that to happen." Standing he trapped her face between his palms, their lips meeting and melting into each other's as they kissed, gentle and sweet, both of them saying things that they hadn't been able to speak. The second he felt her hands on his body he lost it. Gone was the sweet and gentle, here and now was that Hatter that wanted to conquer, the man that had been told for YEARS that he would never be able to have her, to kiss her, to run his hands down her body, to feel her skin against his. Well now it was his turn to prove them wrong. Running his hands through her thick locks he pulled the tie out of her hair, letting them fall down below her shoulders, "I love yer hair like this, don't ever change it." 

His hands and lips were everywhere all at once, kissing and touching every inch of bare skin that he could find and she loved every minute of it. He set her body on fire, and she didn't care if it never went out. Feeling her back hit the mattress she looked up at him and smiled, his eyes wild and filled with lust and want, and it was all for her, and yet there was still this feeling in the back of her mind that she had seen those blue eyes before, except they were wilder and lighter blue, always full of mischief. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think of the persons name that those eyes reminded her of, and yet it was like a thick haze had taken over her memories, feeling the man above her roll his hips caused a moan to fall out from between her lips, her fingers digging into the bottom of his shirt as she tried to pull it off, "This. Off." She stated as she yanked it up and over his head, tossing it behind him she raked her blunt nails down his skin, grinning as she heard the groan against her neck, "Need you." 

Her voice was as smooth as silk, a near poor against his ear and that was his undoing. Pulling away from her he sat her up and stripped her of her shirt, his fingers fumbling with the hook of her bra until he felt hers helping. Slipping the fabric from her arms he stood back and stared at the beauty before him. She was thick and curvy in all the right places, her skin so unmarred and ready to be marked. With no more hesitation he covered her body with his again, his lips attacking every inch of bare skin he could find, lifting only to watch the redness appear and a growl to leave him. She was his, always had been his, always would be his and he was ready to show the rest of the world. 

Before she knew what was happening, Alice was naked beneath Niall and there was no place she would have rather have been. Her nails were digging and scratching as his teeth bit and scraped. In the few times that she had ever laid with a man THIS was what she had wanted, she wanted someone who would be wild with her, who wasn't afraid to hurt her and the man above her was giving her that. Her head was thrown back and lips parted as she allowed him to take every inch of her that he wanted, "Niall..." She gasped as she felt two fingers thrust inside of her wet and waiting core, "Shit, more!"

"Ya want more?" He asked, his accent thick, "I'll give ya more." Taking himself in hand he brought his tip to her entrance and thrust in, all the while watching her blue eyes go wide and then roll into the back of her head, "Ya said ya wanted more, I gave ya more."

Lifting her knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist, nails digging so deep into his body she swore she drew blood, "Feels so good." She said with a whimper as she felt his hips piston in and out of her body, "Shit!"

Being buried so deep inside of her warm and pliant body felt like everything he thought it would and more. He fit so tight inside her he thought he was going to cum the minute he was sheathed. Gritting his teeth he powered through it, forcing his body to listen to him, to make this last. He wanted her to be the one to jump over the edge before he did. He wanted to feel her tight muscles clench around him and refuse to let him move. This was what he had always wanted with Alice. The intimacy, the love, they were sharing their bodies with each other and becoming one. Their heartbeats erratic, breathing short, the creaking of the bed frame a dead giveaway to anyone who would step foot inside her apartment, moans and whimpers bouncing off the walls, "Not gonna be able t'hang on."

"Don't care, keep going, fucking feels so good..." Rolling them over she sat atop him, his length still buried inside her, "I'm so close." She said with a whimper as her hips began to grind against his, "Hang on, I know you can do it." Grabbing her headboard she began to move, with a roll of her hips and assistance from his legs she felt him go impossibly deeper, hitting something within her that no one had ever been able to reach before, "Oh fuck!" She yelled out as her body began to shake with release, "Keep going, Niall keep going!" 

With her pleading above him he continued to thrust into her welcoming body, bringing her to her climax over and over again until she collapsed on top of his chest, unable to keep herself above him. With one final thrust he yelled out her name and emptied himself into her core. They lay there like that for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes, allowing their heart beats to become one, it was then that he spoke, "Alice?"

Lifting able to lift her head inches she looked up at him, "Yeah?"

The fog in his brain fought against him, he was going to tell her, he was going to finally tell her who he was, and then it was all forgotten. Instead he smiled down at her, "I think I'm in love with you."

 

Hare yelled out as he watched the black cloud and fire come closer, "Everyone follow me! We're down to our last safe house!" Shaking his head he growled, "Fucking Hatter has ruined us all!"

 

The queen just laughed as she watched everything transpire before her, "That's right Hatter, you tell her how much you love her and I'll watch your precious Wonderland burn to the ground."


	7. Chapter 7

They were now engulfed by darkness, the rumble beneath them told them everything they needed to know, “No Hatter, no!” Hare yelled at the top of his lungs. This was their last safe haven, their last place to hide from the red queen and her reign of terror. Hearing the door creak and then fall to the floor he knew that it was time to walk away, it was time to give in and do the one thing he didn’t want to. 

Turning he watched as the deck of card soldiers flooded into the small house, “We’ll go with you, willingly.”

 

Alice awoke with a hum as she felt the arm around her waist pull her in closer, “Morning.”

“Shhhhh.” He responded as he buried his face into her thick locks, “Too early.”

Giggling she managed to escape his grip, “C’mon lazy, time to get up, up, up! I’ve got to go grocery shopping, and run some other errands. Or, I can go by myself and leave you here.”

Rolling over, Hatter covered his eyes with his arm, “M’up, m’up.”

Making her way to his side of the bed she leaned over and kissed him chastely, “Good. I’m jumping in the shower, care to join me?”

“Like ya have t’ask.” 

She laughed as she watched him jump from the bed, her blue eyes scanning down his body. Hearing him clear his throat she blushed, “Sorry.”

“I’m not, m’not gonna tell ya t’stop looking.” He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, “I kinda like knowin that ya like looking at me.”

Alice rolled her eyes, “Typical. So fucking typical.” Standing on tip toes she pressed her lips into his again, “Egomaniac.” Pulling away from him she sauntered towards the bathroom, “You coming?”

 

The red queen looked up with a smirk as she heard the castle doors open, Hare walking through the double doors, defeat written all over his face, “Ahhh, if it isn’t my favorite crazed rabbit.” Walking towards him she let out a small laugh, “What’s the matter Hare, nothing to say to me this time?” She watched him shake his head, “He turned on you, but you knew that already. She has always been more important than anything. More important than you, than Wonderland. He walked away from all of this to be with her.” She watched as Hare lifted his head, his eyes full of darkness, full of hurt, “You’ve been close to letting it take you over haven’t you? But this is what it took to push you over the edge. Join me in my takeover of Wonderland. Join me and you’ll never have to worry about seeing Hatter or Alice again.”

Just hearing his name alone made him shudder, the hatred for the brunette beauty boiling through his veins. She had taken Hatter from him, from Wonderland, from everything that was important to him. 

Looking into the red queens emerald eyes he nodded, “I will join you.”

“Excellent decision.” Turning she motioned for him to come closer. Bringing him to the large crystal ball she offered him a seat, “In case you don’t believe me.” 

Hare watched with wide black eyes as Hatter and Alice appeared before him, his arm around her waist, and her hand in his back pocket. They were happy and neither of them seemed to care about anything but one another. His blood boiled faster, “I’ve seen enough.”

“Oh but I don’t think you have.” She moved her hand again, “He brought her to bed last night, their limbs tangled in the sheets. You know what that means don’t you?” She looked up at him and watched as he turned away from the scene before him, their moans echoing off the walls of the throne room, “I know you know what that means and I want to hear you say it.”

He turned and looked at the scene in front of him, the darkness having taken him completely over now. Gone was the rabbit that wanted his best friend back, gone was the rabbit that hoped that one day Alice would be back to restore Wonderland. Looking up at the queen he nodded his head, “It means that Wonderland is no more and Hatter will no longer be able to set foot here.”

She nodded, “Precisely.” She drummed her fingers against the glass, “I need you to make sure that there are no more Wonderland supporters. If there are, they are to go to the dungeon and await sentencing.”

“Yes your highness.” 

 

The longer that Hatter stayed in Alice’s reality, the more of Wonderland his mind forgot about it. His brain fuzzy when he would see something or hear something that was familiar, but could never really place it. Something nagged at him in the back of his brain, something that he was supposed to tell Alice, 

it was something important and he knew it was. Shaking his head he tried to clear the fog that surrounded the memory. Unable to do so he gave up and focused on the plans he had for their six month anniversary. Walking around the store his eyes scanned the sparkle that filled the room. Stopping in front of the last case he spotted exactly what he was looking for. Inside the glass enclosure sparkled a beautiful platinum necklace with a pink and purple jewel encrusted pendant. Looking up at the woman behind the counter he smiled, “Can I see that one please?” He watched as she opened and removed the necklace, handing it to him he looked it over before nodding his head, “This is perfect.” After paying for the gift he opted to wander around downtown a bit before heading back to the apartment. His eyes scanned the windows of all the small shops around, his heart racing as he thought about how she would react to his gift for her. This had been the best six months of his life. He loved her, loved waking up next to her, loved wrapping her in his arms. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. Continuing his walk, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Stopping he looked back and saw nothing at first and then it popped up again, the image of what appeared to be a cat looking back at him. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head thinking that me was losing his mind and then he heard it. He heard someone whisper something in his ear. Whipping around he saw nothing, yet the whispering continued, “What the hell?” The voice began to get further away, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, there was an urgency to it. Like it was trying to tell him something but would move away before it could get the entire message through. Turning on his heel he followed it until he found himself in an abandoned ally, 

“Who are you?”

The one thing Cheshire didn’t want to do is give himself away too early. His instructions had been clear, keep Hatter busy while she kidnapped Alice. Although invisible he looked at his former friend, the one that he had turned his back on, “You don’t remember me, but I know who you are…Hatter.”

He looked around confused, “M’not sure I know who yer talkin about. M’names Niall.”

Cheshire chuckled, “How soon you forget my mad friend. You are not of this world and I think you know it. Something deep inside you has been trying to claw it’s way free.”

Hatter just stared at the brick wall, the fog surrounding his brain getting thicker every time he tried to decipher what the voice was telling him. Wait, what the hell was he doing? He was losing his mind. There was no one around him talking, it was just him, in an alley way, listening to a voice inside his head try to convince him he’s not of this world. Right, it was time to go. Turning on his heel he tried to leave but found himself unable to move. Something was keeping him there, “Jesus Niall, keep it together.” He muttered to himself, his brain trying to force his legs to move one in front of the other and still he stood stationary, unable to do much else other than hear the voice that had practically lodged itself inside him, “Get out!” He yelled, his heart racing out of his chest, “Yer not real!”

“Oh but I am Hatter, and I’m going to prove it to you.” Showing himself as best he could he slammed into Hatter’s body, undoing what the red queen had done, while leaving his memories of his time with Alice intact, “You don’t belong here Hatter and you know it. You belong in Wonderland and so does Alice. She is our savior and we’re running out of time.”

The memories all came back to him at once, along with being able to see what the queen had ordered Cheshire to do. He was sent as a distraction then it hit him, “Alice!”

 

Hearing the doorbell she giggled, “Did you forget your key again Ni?” Without so much as looking through the peephole she ripped the door open and screamed.

 

“It’s too late Hatter, she’s gone.”

He spun around and looked Cheshire right in the eyes, “You traitor!” Running towards the apartment he didn’t stop until he made his way down the hall to see the door wide open, “Alice!”

“I told you it was too late, the red queen has her and it’s only a matter of time before her head is mounted on the wall of the great chamber.”

Wheeling around he glared at the cat, “I can get back, I know I can.”

Cheshire just watched as Hatter ran into the house and dug around the house, and then he saw it, the piece of mushroom that caterpillar had given him, that had been his way in and out of Wonderland, “Do you really think that will work? Do you really think the red queen will grant you entrance?”

Hatter nodded and took a bite. Closing his eyes he pictured Wonderland and Alice. Opening them he found himself stuck between the same four walls, “What’s going on?”

The cat just sighed, “You lost your memories, the red queen kept you trapped here Hatter, the mushroom won’t work for you anymore. You’ve been banished from Wonderland, you have no friends there anymore. The red queen made sure of that.”

“Hare?”

Cheshire nodded, “Has turned against you. Once she turned him it was easy to turn everyone else. She showed them that you had chosen to stay with Alice instead of coming back to Wonderland to help them. They lost hope, you lost access.”

“So how do I get back?”

He shook his head, “There’s only one way, but you’re going to have to trust me.”

 

Alice awoke with a start surrounded by complete darkness, “Niall?” She called out with a sob, tears streaming down her face, “Niall where are you?!”

“Oh my dear poor Alice.” The queen made her way towards the cell that held the scared girl, “There is no Niall here. He abandoned you.”

Alice shook her head, “He wouldn’t ever abandon me! He promised!”

The evil woman chuckled, “Does that not remind you of someone else?”

“N-no.”

Raising her brow she looked at the scared woman curled up in the corner, “Does it not remind you of your friend Hatter? The other man who swore he’d never leave you and did?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t’ know who you’re talking about or where I am.”

The queen just smirked, “Why Alice, you’re in Wonderland. Or what’s left of it. Do you not remember Wonderland?”

She wracked her brain as she tried to remember ever going to a place called Wonderland, and that’s when it hit her. Shaking her head violently she buried her face, “No, it can’t be. Wonderland isn’t real.”

The queen just laughed in the darkness as she watched the realization sweep across her prisoners face, “And now my dear Alice is where I tell you that you beloved Hatter can’t ever return to Wonderland to save you. Oh, and you’ve been sentenced, to death.”

 

Hatter just stared at Cheshire, his blue eyes wide and angry, “I see no reason to trust you. You turned your back on me and Alice, sending us right to the red queen!”

Cheshire just shrugged, “What other options do you have Hatter? If you don’t get back to Wonderland to save Alice the queen will behead her.” He floated closer, “Do you want that on your conscience?”

He growled and began to pace the room. He knew he didn’t have any other option, but he also didn’t have a reason to trust Chesh either. Stopping in front of the kitchen counter he looked over and saw the picture that had been taken mere days ago of him and Alice. Their arms wrapped around each other as their eyes were closed and lips touched. Remembering precisely how he had felt about her at that moment ripped his heart from his chest. He had been selfish and had let the queen get the upper hand on him and that left him with a gaping hole in the middle of his heart. Sighing he turned to Cheshire, 

“Fine, I’ll trust you but if you screw me over again I will find a way to rid the world of you.”

Nodding his head in agreement Cheshire transformed into human form, “Follow me.”

 

It was Hare’s turn for rounds, although those who opposed the queen were meant to be beheaded, he had managed to keep her from following through with her own orders. Instead they were all sent to the darkest part of the dungeon. He shuddered as he had remembered what it was like to be lost in the sea of darkness. Hearing a whimper towards the back of the room he followed the sound, gasping at what he saw before him, “Alice?”

Hearing her name she looked up, unable to see anything but pitch black she sniffled, “Whose there?”

“You’re the reason this happened, you know that right?”

“Hare?”

“You seduced him into your reality and made him stay with you. No longer caring about what happened to any of us.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is and you know it. You took him for yourself not giving us a second thought. How does it feel to know you won’t see him again? How does it feel knowing that you’ve let Wonderland fall?” He snorted, “And to think I really thought you would be our salvation.” Kicking the dirt on the ground into the cell he shook his head, “I was such a fool.”

Alice winced as she felt the dirt hit her legs, “Hare please. Listen to me!”

“No, you listen to me. You’re stuck here and there’s nothing you can do about. Hatter is stuck in your world, there’s no one to help you Alice, you’re going to get what you deserve.”

“You don’t mean that.”

He stepped closer to the bars, his grin wild and evil, “Oh but I do Alice, I do.”

Shaking her head she stood, her body weak and stomach turning, “I know that deep down you know that siding with her is wrong. I know you felt like Hatter betrayed you…that I betrayed you. I’m telling you we didn’t. I came back, you guys were gone. I had my heart ripped out of my chest Hare. So you sit there and feel sorry for yourself all you want, but just know that I came back. I came back, you guys were gone. What the hell else was I supposed to do?!” Her stomach turned and she heaved over, grasping for breath, “Shit!”

“Oh no you don’t, I’m not about to fall for your shit.”

“I’m not faking, oh god, I just hurt, everywhere. Help me Hare, you have to help me.”

“No Alice, I won’t.”

Looking up she saw the outline of his head, “You have to Hare, the baby I’m carrying depends on it.”


	8. Chapter 8

His heart stopped the minute he heard the words fall from her lips, "What?"

Alice sagged back down in defeat her body seizing up on her, feeling as though it was trying to eat her from the inside out, "I'm pregnant."

Hare shook his head, "You can't be."

Looking up at him she saw the surprise in his coal black eyes, "I am."

"That's impossible."

 

Hatter followed Cheshire down the winding back roads of Boston, "Where are we goin?"

"Almost there." He walked until he found himself in front of the old north church. Turning towards Hatter his lips turned into a sly smirk, "We're here."

Hatter looked at the building and then back at his friend, "Here? The old north church is the entrance to Wonderland?"

He nodded, "It's the one portal the queen doesn't know about."

Staring at his old friend, Hatter raised a brow, "Why are you helping me? I know the red queen told you to distract me to kidnap Alice. I know what she plans to do to her, but that doesn't explain why you're helping me."

Cheshire just smiled, "Because right now you need my help. There's something you don't know, something you must know about and I must be the one to make sure you find out."

"You can't just tell me?"

He shook his head, "Alice needs to."

"So you're bringing me to Alice?"

"You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

"Go through the doors Hatter. Go through the doors and out the other end. There's nothing left of Wonderland, or so the red queen thinks. Once you cross through you'll see where you need to go. When you get there wait."

Hatter just stood there, "What does that even mean?!"

"Just do as I say, I promise the outcome will be what you want it to be. Hurry and go, I have to stay behind. At least for now. She'll learn that I have double crossed her, I can't go back there. Yet."

Without another thought Hatter pushed through the doors, running through the hall he pushed out the other end only to find himself in darkness, "Chesh?" Getting no response he looked around, trying desperately to see something, anything, that would tell him which way to go. It wasn't until he heard an all too familiar voice that he realized that he was on the edge of Wonderland. Closing his eyes he heard the voice again. It was the voice of the former queen, "My queen," He said beneath his breath as he pushed forward, following each instruction he heard precisely.

 

Hare shook his head, "No, you can't be, it's unheard of."

Alice wrapped her arms around herself the best she could, "What?"

"Nothing. This changes nothing, you will be beheaded an Wonderland will fall."

Dragging herself over to the bars she pulled herself back up, "I can't die. If I die so does this baby."

"The spawn is not my problem."

"Do you really want to do this to me? To Hatter?"

"Hatter did this to himself when he left us for you." Turning to leave he felt her grip onto his shirt, "Get your hands off me!"

"Don't let me die, don't let this baby die. Save us, save Wonderland."

"There's nothing left to save!" Pulling from her grasp he made his way back through the castle. Making his way to the throne room he was stopped dead in his tracks with one small caress to his cheek, a voice so faint and yet all too familiar filling his ears. Shaking his head he tried to dismiss it, there was no way he could be hearing her voice. She was long since dead, killed by her sisters own hand. Pushing forward he was stopped as he heard it again, his name in his ear with her voice. Over, and over again. Closing his eyes he tried to will the voice away but it would only come back louder. Stumbling he held onto the wall with all the strength he could gather as the voice drove the darkness away, his mind clearing. Slowly his deep brown eyes opened, the fog lifted, and then it hit him. He had left Alice in the dungeon to die and she was pregnant with Hatter's child. Turning on his heel he ran back down as fast as he could, stopping in front of her cell he sighed, "Alice?"

"Come to tell me how I deserve to die?"

He shook his head, "I've come to put together a way to help you escape."

 

His bright blue eyes filled with tears as he approached her, a vision of white, a vision of someone he never thought he would see again, "But we saw you..."

The white queen smiled, "I'm sorry to have deceived you for so long Hatter. I had to wait until the time was right to show myself."

Nodding he bowed his head, "The red queen has Alice."

"I know."

"I can't save her."

"You weren't meant to."

Looking up he saw her smile, "What do you mean?"

"Were you or were you not told to wait?"

"Your highness, I mean no disrespect but I love Alice, I can't just sit here and wait."

The white queen just smiled, "I wondered how long it would take for you two to find each other again." Standing on tip toes she kissed his cheek, "Have a little faith Hatter, all will be restored. You will see Alice soon, I promise."

 

Alice awoke to someone whispering her name. Forcing her eyes open she looked up to see the outline of Hare in front of her, "Hare?"

"We've got to hurry."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Hatter."

She shook her head, "How?"

He just smiled at her, however short lived as he heard the guards coming, "Come on, we need to go now."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are about to be our distraction."

No sooner did she hear him finish his statement, then she heard the commotion down the hall from them, "What's going on?"

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her through the cell door, "Come on!" He continued to pull her through the crowd, hoping that no one would be standing outside the entrance to the dungeon. Letting out a sign of relief he pulled her through the gate and the castle, "Go out the door and run straight, keep running straight until you see the tree with red roses, pull on the lowest branch and run through quickly. That portal won't stay open long."

"What about you?"

He shook his head, "I need to stay and help, just go!"

Letting out a small growl she turned and ran, she ran until her lungs felt like they were going to collapse. Only then did she look up long enough to see a tree in front of her. Lifting her hand she swiped a finger across the flower and let out a small gasp as she noticed that no paint came off on her skin. Hearing voices behind her she tried to reach the branch, jumping as high as she could and still the branch was too high for her to reach. With the voices coming closer she felt the dread in the pit of her stomach. They were going to grab her and they were going to kill her. 

"Need a hand?"

Alice jumped and let out a small yelp. Looking up she spotted Cheshire all but perched on the tree branch that she needed to pull on, "What do you want?!"

"To help."

"Doubtful."

"You don't have time to argue with me do you?" Her silence said it all, "Look Alice, I brought Hatter back as a sign of good faith, you need my help take it. Besides, I know what's going on, and Hatter? He needs to know too."

Turning her head she saw the foot soldiers headed straight for her, "Fine! I need you to pull the branch down."

Cheshire smiled wide, "I see Hare's up to his old tricks again. I'm glad to know he's back." Jumping from the branch he held on with one paw, nails digging into the bark, "Hurry! Hatter is waiting for you. And remember, no matter how much darkness surrounds you in there keep going. Don't stop."

 

Hatter held vigil from the steps of the modest house that the queen had been hiding in, the beauty of Wonderland surrounding him. Growling he kicked the dirt as his mind raced of where Alice was, what she was doing, who she was with. Was she scared? Was she dead?"

"She's very much alive Hatter."

Jumping he turned to see the white queen behind him, taking a seat next to him on the step, "You scared me."

"She's on her way and she will be here in no time as long as she doesn't like the darkness consume her." She gave him a soft smile as she saw the confusion on his face, "There's always a chance that we will get lost in the dark, that the negative thoughts in our minds will consume us. As long as we know that there is a light at the end of the tunnel that gives us a little bit of hope to hold on. Close your eyes Hatter and help guide her like I guided you."

Taking a breath he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, "Alice?"

She wasn't sure where she was or how long she'd been wandering through the pitch black but the minute she heard his voice she let out a sob, "Hatter?! Where are you?!"

The panic in her voice made him cringe, "I'm okay I promise. I'm on the outskirts of Wonderland. I need you to follow the sound of my voice. Can you do that?"

Alice gulped, "Yeah, just don't leave me okay? You've already promised me and broke your promise, I can't go through that again."

"I promise Ally, I'm not going anywhere. Just follow the sound of my voice and you'll find me."

And follow him she did, following his voice until she found herself stepping foot onto the greenest grass she'd ever seen. Looking up she smiled as she was now surrounded by flowers that towered over her, their colors bright and never fading. Stepping between the stems she giggled as she was now surrounded by the familiar bread and butter-flies that would once land on her nose just to see her smile, "This can't be."

"Alice..."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the hushed gentle voice of someone she long thought dead, "White queen?"

Stepping through the bushes the white queen smiled, "Welcome home Ally."

Without another thought she ran as far as her legs would carry her to the woman who she felt was more of a mother than her own, "We all thought you were dead."

"I'm so sorry that I left Alice."

Feeling the tears fill her eyes she allowed them to fall down her cheeks like waterfalls, "Where is Hatter, I need to know he's okay."

"You love him very much don't you?"

Alice nodded, "With all my heart. I've never loved anyone as much as I do him."

Smiling she removed the tiara from her head and placed it atop Alice's, "There, that looks better." Brushing the tears from the brunette's face she continued to smile warmly, "He loves you too, he always has." Leaving one palm against her cheek she placed the other on Alice's abdomen, "And he will love this child just as much."

"How did you-"

"I knew before you did Alice. I forsaw it in your future."

"Hare said that if Hatter and I were together that Wonderland would fall and it has. How can this be a good thing."

Looping her arm through Alice's she lead her towards the house, "With each new life cycle another must die, you are destined to rule Wonderland, just as Hatter is destined to rule next to you."

"But-"

The white queen placed a finger against Alice's lips, "The future is ever changing, but yours, yours never has been. I knew that you and Hatter were destined to be the minute he found you wandering around Wonderland as a child. He never gave up on you, he kept telling everyone you'd be back, that you loved Wonderland as much as everyone else did. Even when you didn't come back he never gave up hope." Stopping at the end of the walk way she smiled, "Do you see where he's sitting now?" She watched Alice nod, "He's not moved from that spot since he got here. He's sat right there and stared in this direction waiting for you."

Hatter rubbed his eyes as he saw the two bodies standing just out of eyesight, his heart hammering from his chest as they got closer and closer until finally, "ALICE!" Jumping from the steps he ran full steam ahead refusing to stop until her frame was wrapped in his arms, "I thought I lost you!"

 

"What do you MEAN the prisoners have escaped?!" She yelled and then let out a chuckle, "There's no place for them TO GO! We've taken over every inch of Wonderland that we can, no matter where they are we will find them! I want to know who is behind this!"

"Hare your highness."

"Impossible!" She yelled out.

"Your highness!"

The red queen's head jerked up as she saw yet another soldier running through the throne room doors, "It's Hatter, he's back in Wonderland!"

"WHAT?! There's no way!" Her hands shaped into fists as her blood boiled, her skin turning red, "WHO LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"I did." 

Spinning around she saw the cat perched comfortably in the window sill, "YOU!"

Standing, Cheshire yawned and stretched, "Yes me."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"Nuh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"And why not?! You double crossed me!"

Cheshire smirked slyly, "You'll have to catch me first."

She watched the cat disappear as quickly as he had shown up, "FIND HIM! FIND ALICE! FIND HATTER! FIND THEM ALL!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hatter refused to let Alice go, afraid that she would be swept away again, he held her tight against him, “I’m so sorry, I was so worried.”

Her fingers gripped the cloth of his shirt, face buried in his chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered into her ear as they stood there. It was until he heard the queen behind him that he pulled away from her, “Let’s get inside.”

Nodding her head, Alice followed him through the door, their hands intertwined, but her body leaving space between them. Once inside she sat in a chair farthest away from him, her brain racing as she tried to decide when to tell him what was going on. Hearing voices behind her she turned and watched as a group of very tired and worn looking Wonderland fighters trudged through the door. Standing she ran over, “What can I do to help?”

The white queen just smiled as she watched Alice jump to help, “What you can do is relax. I think you and Hatter need to spend some time alone don’t you?”

As soon as Alice’s blue eyes met the queens amethyst ones she knew that the queen knew her secret. 

Ripping her eyes away she nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Hatter looked between the two women, “If she wants to help that’s fine. I would like to help as well.”

“No!” The white queen watched as everyone in the house jumped, “I mean, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think that you two should spend some time together.”

Once again Hatter looked between them, he could tell there was a secret that they weren’t sharing with him, “Did I miss something?”

Alice shook her head, “Nope.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“Nope, I’m not.”

“Alice, I’ve known you for almost your entire life, I know when you’re lying to me and right now, you’re lying to me.” Gripping her hand he pulled her through the twists and turns of the hallways until he stopped in front of the room he had been staying in. Opening the door he moved aside to let her in. Shutting it he looked at her, “Spill it.”

“There’s nothing to spill.” 

“You’re a shit liar Ally. You know, I know it, everyone knows it.” Walking over he sat next to her, weaving their fingers together he gave hers a squeeze, “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

“What if what I had to tell you was going to change us forever?”

“Nothing can change us Alice.”

She sighed and removed her hand from his, rubbing the palms of her hands onto her dirty jeans, “This will change us. It will change us in ways you never thought possible.”

Hatter’s heart raced as his mind tried to decipher what she was telling him, “Whatever it is we’ll get through it, together.”

Standing from the bed she began to pace around the room, “I don’t know how to say this.” Feeling his hand on her shoulder she jumped and let out a small yelp, “I’m...I just...shit...”

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, “Just tell me.”

“It’s not that fucking easy!” She spit out, ripping her body from his grasp, “Jesus Christ Hatter I’m so fucking scared to tell you because I don’t want to lose you. I can’t, not again.”

“You won’t lose me Alice. I promise you won’t lose me.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Walking behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I will keep this one, just tell me what’s going on.”

“Hatter I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Pregnant, as in you and I? We’re going to become parents.”

“I’m sorry, did you say you’re-“ He was unable to finish his sentence as he felt the walls moving in on him and pitch black covering his eyesight. 

“You told him didn’t you?”

“I had to! What was I going to do? Wait until I was about to pop and then go hey, by the way this baby that I’ve been carrying that you didn’t know about? Yeah, it’s yours.” She slapped Hare upside the back of his head, “Are you thick?!”

Hare rubbed the back of his head, “Why are you so violent?”

“Why are you two yelling?”

Alice let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god you’re okay!” She peppered his face in kisses, “I was so worried.”

“Oh bull shit.” Hare said with a chuckle and eye roll, “”You’re being hormonal and over emotional.”

“You can fuck right off thank you very much.” 

“Again with the yelling.” Hatter wrapped his arm around Alice and held her close, “Now what about hormones?”

Hare snickered, “Do you remember why you passed out?”

“I remember Alice telling me that she...” His blue eyes opened wide, “Oh shit, I’m going to be a dad!” Rolling over so that Alice was on her back he couldn’t help but stare down into her eyes, “We’re having a baby!”

“Technically I’m having a baby, you helped make it.” She squealed as she felt his fingers digging into her rib cage, “Hey! Not fair!”

“How the hell did this asshole know before me?!”

“I had to tell him, otherwise I’d still be down in the dungeon and he’d hate me.”

Hatter stopped, still straddling Alice he turned his head, “What do you mean hate he’d still hate you?”

Hare could feel his heart dropping by the second, “Yeah well...”

“You’re not working for her now are you?”

He scoffed, “Oh god no.”

Seemingly satisfied with Hare’s response he turned his attention back to Alice. Bending down he rubbed his lips against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She giggled as she heard someone make a gagging noise behind them, looking over she saw Hare covering his eyes, “You can leave you know.” 

“Yeah,” Hatter started as he rolled his hips against Alice’s smirking as he heard her let out a whimper, 

“In fact, you might want to.” No sooner did his sentence end then they heard the door slam behind them. Laughing he turned his attention back to the beautiful women that lay beneath him, “Do you trust him?”

Alice nodded, “Yeah I do.”

“Good.” Leaning down he kissed her, slowly and sporadically, working up to passionately and lust filled. Breaking away for air he smiled against her skin as he heard her whimper, his hips grinding into hers, “Jesus Ally we shouldn’t do this here.”

Her arms came up and dug into the fabric of his shirt, pulling on it until it was over his head, “Want you inside me.”

Clasping their fingers together he pushed her arms against the mattress and over her head, their hips working in tandem with one another’s, his cock screaming for his release. Unable to fight his feelings he released her hands, “We do this my way.” Stripping them of their clothes he smirked down at her as he trapped her beneath the mattress and his body, "This is about you and how happy ya make me." He kissed the tip of her nose, "M'gonna be a da and I've never been so happy in my life." Moving down to her lips he kissed her deep, tongues stroking against one another's as their hands roamed each other's bare bodies. Pulling away again he thrust his hips against hers, her wetness lubricating his shaft, "Shit Ally."

"Hatter please!" She whimpered out as she felt him do it again, and again until she was a withering mess beneath him, "Fuck, inside me!"

He chuckled, taking himself in hand he guided his prick into her core, both of them moaning at the feeling. She was like velvet wrapped around his thickness, stretching to accommodate him, "Shit Ally." He spat through gritted teeth as he tried desperately to keep himself from exploding inside of her, "Feels so good."

With her nails in his back she dug into his bare skin, raising her hips she pushed him in farther, "Give me more." 

Unable to deny her he pulled out and pushed back into her, his rhythm slow and steady, eyes squeezed shut to keep himself under control. Feeling her fingertips brush against his cheek his eyes opened to find her smiling up at him, "Love you."

"Love you too." Smirking she dug her nails deep into his skin, "Now get on with it already!"

Chuckling he picked up his speed, in and out of her body he continued until he felt her start to constrict around him. Pulling out he smiled as he heard her growl and then whimper, "Relax, I promise you'll get what you want, promise."

Sitting up on her elbows she glared down at him, "I don't like your way." Pouting she scooted down toward the end of the bed, "I need you."

He covered her body with his, "You have me." Spreading her legs he thrust inside of her, wrapping her legs around his waist he picked her up and placed her against the wall, their hips colliding as they pushed each other closer and closer to the edge. His hand slipped between them, his fingers pushing against her clit, "C'mon Alice, c'mon." He felt her clench around him, "Fuck! You did that on purpose!"

She giggled and then whimpered as she felt his teeth wearing her skin, "Fuck Hatter!"

"You gonna do that again?" He growled as he felt her clench around him again, dipping his head he took her milky skin between his teeth and bit down on it, smirking as he heard his name on the walls as she came, "Shit!" Unable to stop himself he came shortly after. Thrusting in and out of her body until his legs began to shake, "Oh hell!" Placing her back on the bed he collapsed next to her, "I'm really gonna be a da huh?"

Curling into his body Alice smiled and sighed, "Yeah you are." Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his arms wrap around her, hand on her stomach. She smiled and fell asleep.

 

When Alice awoke the next morning her heart dropped as she rolled over to find Hatter's side of the bed empty. Slipping from beneath the sheets she grabbed one of his tee-shirts and joggers and slid them on. Making her way outside of the room she nearly came as she smelled the pancakes cooking in the kitchen, "Alright, who's bright idea was this?"

Hatter smirked as he saw the woman of his dreams leaning against the kitchen doorway, "Hungry I hope."

She nodded, "I'm fairly certain hungry is an understatement." Kissing him chastely she sat down at the table, "Where is everyone?"

"We chased them out last night." He winked and then laughed as he saw her blush, "They're all outside planning." Placing pancakes on a plate he placed them in front of her, "There's something I want to give you." Slipping from the kitchen he ran down to their room, pulling out the box that had her necklace in it he ran back down the hall, "Close your eyes." Once he was satisfied that her eyes were closed he put the necklace against her neck and clasped it, "There." 

"Can I open them now?"

"Course." He stepped back and watched her eyes light up as she saw it for the first time, "Looks beautiful on you."

"Hatter it's gorgeous!" She looked at it as best she could as it dangled from the pad of her thumb, "This is incredible."

"Eat and get dressed, I've got a couple of things to do and then I'm stealing you for the day." Kissing her lips he left her in the kitchen, walking back to their room he grabbed clothes, grabbed his top hat, placed it on his head and went in search of the white queen. Finding her sitting in the backyard he sat in the chair next to her, "Your majesty."

"No, not here Hatter." She took a sip of her drink, "Congratulations are in order." She turned and smiled at him, "You and Alice have always been the perfect fit. I knew you'd end up together."

"Then you already know what I'm going to ask for next."

She nodded, "And you realize what the consequences will be correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You will no longer be allowed in Wonderland if you follow through with this."

"I will help you overthrow the red queen and then once it's over..."

"I understand."

She smiled, her amethyst eyes full of hope and sadness, "You love her, you've always loved her. Nothing I say or do will change that, nor do I want to. You two have always meant to be together." Picking up her hand she ran the pad of her finger along the brim of his hat, "Have you told Hare?"

Hatter shook his head, "I wanted you to be the first to know of my decision."

"Do you think Alice will agree with your decision?"

"I don't know, but I hope so."

She pulled the small square of mushroom out of her pocket, "I'll keep her as occupied as I can."

"Remember, she's not allowed to be involved in any of this. I don't want her to get hurt."

The white queen giggled, "I don't think I have a way to keep her from the fight." She placed a hand over his, "I know you don't want to lose her, and you won't."

Nodding he stood, "I'll be back shortly."

Once Hatter had disappeared the queen stood and made her way into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Alice sitting at the table humming to a tune she didn't recognize, "I couldn't be happier for you and Hatter."

Alice smiled, "Thank you."

"You two a good fit, always knew you'd wind up together. Noticed it from the moment you stepped into Wonderland and crossed his path." Walking over she stood beside the chair and extended her hand, "May I?"

Alice nodded, "It's only the size of a peanut right now, so there's not much there."

Placing her hand over Alice's stomach her face lit up, "She will be perfect."

"She?!"

The queen nodded, "It is most definitely a girl."

Finishing up her pancakes she stood, "I think I'm going to get a bit more sleep before Hatter comes back from doing whatever he is doing." Inclining her head she smiled, "Thank you queen, for everything."

The white queen watched as Alice left the room, a smile never wavering as she had seen Hatter and Alice's daughters future. Just as her mother had, her daughter will to find her way to Wonderland.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice tried to sleep, only being able to toss and turn she finally got fed up and left the bedroom. She yawned as she made her way down the hallway and out to the sliding doors. Sitting on the chair next to the white queen she smiled, "It's so beautiful here. Reminds me of how Wonderland used to be, back when I was a little girl."

"It will be there again." The queen smiled as she stared out into the expansive yard that was blooming with flowers taller than maple trees, "How would you feel if you couldn't come back?"

"What?"

She smiled, "If you and Hatter didn't have to come back. If you were able to live your lives outside of Wonderland."

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's just a question Alice."

She sighed, "I'd miss it. I'd miss all of you. But if it meant a life with Hatter you have to already know what my answer is."

The white queen nodded, "I do know what your answer is." She turned and looked into Alice's blue eyes, "If that were to happen you both would forget about your time here. You'd be completely normal. You would both live your lives as if you'd never been here. What you'll remember is meeting Hatter while your mother had you locked up in that dreadful hospital."

Alice frowned, that's not how she wanted to ever remembering Hatter. She wanted to be able to keep her childhood memories of how they had met, "There's no way to keep them?"

There was a shake of her head, "Unfortunately there is not. You cannot truly survive in both worlds my dear Alice. At some point a decision will need to be made.

 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hatter motioned for him to meet him, "We my friend are going for a little trip. I think it's time I ask Alice to marry me."

Hare stopped, "Excuse me?"

Hatter chuckled, "It's the only logical thing left for us to do."

"But that would mean..."

"I'm trying to find a way around that. However the queen seems to believe it is one realm or the other. We cannot survive in both."

"Well if you need to make the choice what will it be?"

Hatter eyed him carefully, "You are my oldest and dearest friend here Hare, you know as well as anyone else would know the answer to that. I love Alice, I've loved Alice since she stepped foot in Wonderland. You can't ask me to give her up to stay here."

"What about you both just stay here and raise your child here?"

Hatter smiled at his friend, "As much as I would love to I just don't think that possible."

"So you're really going to do this?"

He nodded, "I am. Now come help me pick out a ring!"

 

Alice shuffled back to the room, collapsing on the bed she stared up at the ceiling and sighed, "There has got to be another way."

"There's always another way."

Jumping, Alice nearly fell off the bed as she heard the voice of Cheshire from next to her, "You're like a bloody ninja!" Placing her hand over her heart she shook her head, "Now what were you saying?"

Cheshire smiled, "I said there's always another way."

"Eavesdropping as usual I see."

He smiled wide, "Everyone here loves you Alice, why would you give that up? Especially if there's a chance you could still travel between realms?"

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"It's simple my dear Alice. You defeat the red queen just as you were destined to do."

"Right and then the white queen comes back. Again, how am I supposed to be able to go between both realms."

Forming on the bed he walked over and nuzzled against her stomach, "You give birth to her here. You and Hatter will both still have ties to Wonderland. Ties that cannot be undone."

She thought for a moment, "Hatter won't agree to let me fight against the queen."

"Since when do you listen to that madman?"

She laughed, "You got me there." She scratched behind his ears, "How do you suppose we defeat the queen?"

"You slay the jabberwocky of course."

Alice's body went stiff, "The what?"

Cheshire looked up at her, his green eyes full of mischief and caring, "The jabberwocky. She keeps it hidden far beneath the castle chained and locked up. That will be her greatest weapon. She knows that the Wonderland supporters are getting ready to revolt, and she's just as ready to let it spring loose. When it does it will kill everyone, including Hatter. And the only one that can stop it my dear Alice, is you."

She shook her head, "But how?"

"With the sword of Wonderland." 

Alice just looked at him oddly, "Have you been spending too much time with the caterpillar...I've never heard of the sword of Wonderland."

"Silly girl, I see and hear things all over. The only chance of defeating the queen is with that sword."

"Do you have any idea where it is?!"

"The only thing that I know for sure is that the red queen keeps it hidden in the depths of the woods. Only the person who truly wants to find the sword will."

"Could you be anymore cryptic and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone-ish?"

Cheshire chuckled, "Who is Harry Potter?"

Alice just shook her head, "So what I'm hearing is that I need to take a venture back into Wonderland woods."

He nodded, "If you truly want to find the sword it will lead you to it. Just beware of the things that she puts in your path. They will deceive you, make you believe you are where and with people that do not truly exist. How do you think she was able to keep you and Hatter in the other realm for so long? Just be careful my dear Alice."

"You're not going to come with me?"

"I very rarely take sides. I like to think I'm in neutral territory."

She snorted, "Right, Switzerland. Somehow I think you look out for your best intentions and use them as you see fit."

"Perhaps, but it's kept me alive this long and able to tell you about the sword."

Raising a brow she looked into his jade green eyes, "How do I know you're not leading me into a trap."

"That my lovely Alice, is just a chance you'll have to take isn't it." Partially disappearing he looked at her, "This is a journey you must take alone. Hatter cannot know, no one can. Good luck Alice."

 

Hatter wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but he was exhausted and hungry. Jewelry shop after jewelry shop he went finding nothing that was good enough for Alice. He wanted something different, something unique, something that was purely Alice. With his head hung low he entered one last shop, Hare following closely behind him, "Last one and then we'll leave." Stepping through the door he began to browse the cases and cases of engagement rings that lined the walls. He walked around for about twenty minutes before he finally turned to Hare, "Alright, let's go." Walking back past the first case of rings something caught his eye. Stopping he grabbed Hare by the shirt and pulled him back, "Wait a minute." He stared at it for a minute, it was traditional in cut, princess cut he had remembered from a previous store. The ring was platinum, princess cut diamond setting in the center. What caught his eye was the use of the small triquetras on either side of the diamond, followed by smaller diamonds down the sides. He jumped as he heard the sales clerk ask him if he could help him. Looking up he nodded, "Yeah, I'd like t'see that ring right there with the triquetras." Once it was pulled from it's case and handed to him he knew that was the one, "This one's perfect. I'll take it in a size 8." After paying for it and then being told it would take a couple of weeks to have it sized, he was given a date as to when he would need to come back and pick it up. He smiled as he left the store, "I didn't think I was going to find her a ring."

"I'd say you did pretty well then, the ring is perfect." He clapped his friend on the back, "Any idea how you're going to propose to her?"

"Yeah actually I do. But I'm going to need everyone's help."

 

Alice paced the room as she tried to decide what to do. Crawling up onto the bed that she shared with Hatter she lay there looking out the window, every possible scenario running through her mind. Closing her eyes that's when she decided what she was going to do, which also meant trying desperately to ensure that no one else knew what was going on. Placing her hand over her stomach she let out a breath, "This is for you my love."


	11. Chapter 11

Hatter came back all smiles as he stepped inside the white queen's castle. Saying goodbye to Hare he headed down towards the room he was now sharing with Alice, a skip in his step as he plotted his proposal more. Stopping at the door he took a breath as he tried to get himself under control. Opening the door he slipped in only to find the room empty. Raising a brow he headed towards the back, only to find the queen by herself, "Have you seen Alice?"

"I thought she was in the other room sleeping. I spoke to her for a short time earlier. Why? Is she not in there?"

He shook his head, "no your majesty, she's not. I thought she might be out here with you."

"I'm sorry Hatter, but she's not."

Walking back inside he scoured the rest of the castle only to come up empty, with a knot in his throat he raced to the back, "She's gone!"

"What?"

"Alice, she's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

"Well where else would she go?!"

"Try the forest."

Everyone turned to find Cheshire staring at them, "What did you say?"

"The forest, try the forest."

Hatter glared at him, "Why the hell would she be in the forest?!"

"She's going after the sword of Wonderland."

"Chesh that's a myth!" Hatter was enraged, "How could you let her do that?! That's too dangerous!"

"She's pregnant Hatter, not incapable! Besides, I happen to know for a fact that it is not a myth."

"Then you've seen it?!"

"I have."

His fists were balled, knuckles white, "Where in the forest is she?"

Cheshire shrugged, "Could be anywhere by now." He watched as Hatter turned to take off, "She has to do this Hatter. This is a journey she must take on her own. For the sake of Wonderland."

"What about the sake of my unborn child?!"

"She is the one in the prophecy, we all know it. We've known it since she first showed up. However your love for her has blinded you from seeing what needs to be seen. She will find the sword, she will defeat the jabberwocky, and she will give birth in Wonderland."

The queen gasped, "The child cannot be of this world and the other Cheshire."

"There are always loop holes your majesty, you would know better than anyone." He looked at Hatter, "Don't go after her Hatter. Stay here, she will return, and when she does she will have the sword."

"So you're telling me I have to SIT HERE and wait for her to come back? No."

"It is the only way."

"What if she loses her way? What if I lose her?"

"You must have faith in her Hatter. You must have faith that she will see past anything that the Red Queen throws at her."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"We ready for her return and come up with a plan to overthrow the red queen."

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking but her feet her and legs burned. Finally unable to take another step she rested on a rock, head in her hands as she heard Cheshire's voice inside her, telling her why she was doing this. She was doing this so that she and Hatter didn't have to forget about Wonderland, they didn't have to lose the memories that they had created over the many years. With a breath she stood, pushing herself forward in an attempt to keep going, not wanting to stop. She continued to walk until her eyes began to slide shut, stopping to rest along the path she tried her best to stay hidden amongst the growth. Her eyes slipped shut and darkness enveloped her mind. As she slept she dreamt of Hatter, their daughter, and the life that they would make for themselves. They were happy, they were healthy, and enjoying each other and their new family. She smiled as she watched him play with their daughter, her chocolate brown curls bouncing, crystal blue eyes bright. She was a combination of both herself and Hatter. Her happy laugh echoed through the sky as she yelled for him to push her higher, him more than happy to oblige, his top hat sitting atop his head. She giggled, that was the one habit he was unable to break. But she loved that about him. She continued to watch until she felt a hand wrap her arm, yanking her backwards, pulling her from the two most important people in her life. Screaming, she closed her eyes tight. Backwards they pulled her until she felt her back hit something stiff. Her eyes ripped open only to squint shut as the light above her blinded her, "Where am I?"

"Where you've always been darling."

She recognized that voice, it was the voice of the nurse from the hospital, "No. I can't still be here."

"You're dreaming again aren't you Alice?" She tutted as she checked to ensure that the straps that held her arms down were tight enough, "Do we need to go over again why you need to take your meds? Or do we need to get the doctor to give you another shot?"

"But I-"

"No buts Alice. You need to start taking your meds before you're stuck here the rest of your life."

"My daughter..."

The nurse laughed, "Alice honey you've not left this hospital in the last five years. You've got no daughter."

Feeling the sting and the water filling behind her eyes she took a breath, "Felt so real."

"They always do. I can assure you that you've got no daughter." She extended her hand, bringing the paper cup to Alice's lips she tried to nudge her lips apart, "Don't be stubborn Alice. The quicker you take these the better."

She shook her head, in her heart she knew that the nurse wasn't real, the scene around her wasn't real. Squeezing her eyes shut she reached out to Hatter, yelling for him until she heard his voice, "Where am I?!"

"You're in Wonderland. You're in the woods somewhere."

Alice awoke with a start, heart racing out on control, sweat dripping from her face. Lifting her head she calmed once she realized where she was. Taking a breath she stretched, "Chesh wasn't kidding, she's going to throw out all the stops." Standing she stretched again, she looked around, "Alright Alice, let's go. The sooner you find this thing the sooner you get to go back to Hatter." 

 

"She's been gone for two days!" 

"Hatter this takes time." The queen watched as one of her most loyal subjects paced her castle, temper fuming, "Let's find you something to busy yourself with until she comes back."

"NO!" Hatter took a breath, "I'm sorry I just."

"You're worried about her, I get that."

"She came to me two days ago, asking where she was."

"Do you think..."

He shook his head, "No. I think that the Red queen is trying to keep her from the sword. Alice felt in her heart that she wasn't where she thought she was. That's why she reached out. I just haven't heard from her since."

She walked over and wrapped him in her arms, "I know you're worried about her and the baby. But Chesh is right, she's not incapable. She's smart, and if she runs into trouble she'll ask for help."

Hatter snorted, "Clearly you don't know Alice as you think you do."

Giggling she pulled away from him, "Perhaps not, but I know how strong she is. She'll get out of this, she'll find the sword, defeat the jabberwocky, and then the two of you will be able to go between realms."

"You don't think Chesh was lying about that do you? Using that as a way to set us up?"

She shook her head, "Chesh is many things but I believe he wants Wonderland back to how it used to be as bad as the rest of us do. I have no reason to believe he would turn on us again."

"I hope you're right."

 

Alice walked, following the path and the mome wraths until she was now in a clearing. With no place to hide she took a breath and began to make her way through. Her eyes always scanning, always looking for danger. Her heart began to race the farther in she got, something in her mind was telling her she was wrong, something wasn't right. Everything in her gut told her to forge forward, to keep going. Following her gut instinct she kept going, until she heard a voice, an all too familiar voice, "Hatter?"

"Alice!" 

She turned to look for him, "Hatter?!"

"Alice where are you?!"

"Dammit Hatter I can hear you but I can't see you! Where are you?!" 

"To the left of the clearing. Go left Alice, go left!"

She raced with anticipation, his voice guiding her, running until she felt a pain shoot up her spine. Stopping dead in her tracks she collapsed onto the ground, "No! Hatter help me!" Her eyes squeezed shut as the pain got worse, curled up in a ball she whimpered and cried out in pain, his voice now getting closer. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw him standing before her, "It hurts."

"Am i supposed to care? You didn't care that you left me to worry about you."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to do what was best for us."

"What would have been best is if you had just stayed in your realm attached to that table."

"No." She shook her head, "No, don't say that."

"It's true."

"No it's not. You love me and I love you, we always have. We're two halves of a whole."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I think you must be mistaken."

"I'm not and you know it. You can feel it."

"How can one feel when one has no heart. I belong with the red queen."

All she could do was shake her head, the pain in her heart was too much to handle, "No, that's not true. We belong together, us and this baby."

"That baby is not a baby. It is a monster."

Alice cried out, the pain increasing, "Why are you saying this?!"

"I was told to lure you, to make you fall in love with me. I was told to use you, so that's precisely what I did. Now I'm going to leave you here. You were never Wonderland's savior Alice, no one is. You're a lost girl who is in love with her imagination and a man that she made up in her head. You're pathetic."

She wasn't sure how long she laid there crying, but it grew darker as the moments past. Mustering enough strength she stood, brushing off the dirt on her clothes she took a breath and closed her eyes, "How could you!"

"Alice?"

"You used me!"

"What? No!"

"You stood over my body and essentially licked the tears from my face as you told me how pathetic I am. Maybe I should leave Wonderland here to rot!"

"Alice that wasn't me! You know that's not me. I would never say that to you, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember!"

"How could you say that stuff to me?!"

"I didn't!"

"I saw you, you stood over my body, snide smile on your face as you ripped me apart and tore my heart to shreds."

"Alice you have to believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"That was the red queen, she's trying to get you to give up hope. You must be close, that's the only reason she would use me as a way to get to you."

She felt it in her heart, somehow she knew that the Hatter she had seen standing before her wasn't the real one. But her brain, her brain screamed at her, raising a red flag that it was indeed him and that he meant every word that he said. Taking another breath she opened her eyes, "Focus Alice." Closing her eyes she reached out to him again, "How do I know that wasn't you."

"I love you Alice. I love you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. I love the snort you do when you laugh so hard you can't breathe, I love the way that your hair smells, the way your body smells like vanilla after you get out of the shower. I love how you can't keep the same hair color. One day its brown, the next its red, then it's a darker brown than before. I love that you're willing to take risks, and most of all, I love that you never gave up on us. Not once. Even after you found out that you're carrying our child."

She listened to him, feeling everything he was feeling, knowing that everything he was saying is the truth. Sighing she hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I know."

"You can do this Alice. As upset as I am at you for leaving and not telling me what you were doing I know you can do this."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He chuckled, "I know you well enough to know that."

"I am sorry. At least for scaring you. But I needed to do this on my own and I knew if I said anything to you you wouldn't have let me go."

"Probably true." 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me, for loving me."

"Don't thank me, just come back to me okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I do." With that she opened her eyes, turning on her heel she jogged to the right of the clearing, letting out a sigh of relief as she found the path, all the while Cheshire's words in her head, "The only one who can find it is the one who seeks it."


	12. Chapter 12

"How close is she?!"

"Right on top of it your highness."

"Change that!" The red queen belted from her throne, "Do not allow her to reach it! She cannot!"

"I've already sent a troop out to intercept her. They will not allow her passage."

"Excellent. But you understand what happens if she does right?"

The rabbit gulped, "Yes your highness."

"Good. Go with them, I expect you to bring me her heart once you've disposed of her."

"As you wish my queen."

 

The path stopped abruptly in front of Alice. Looking around she tried to see if there was an obvious choice as to which way to go. Finding none she closed her eyes, listening to her gut she continued to go straight, all the while keeping her eyes peeled and ears open in case she was being followed or set up in a trap. She walked to another clearing, her eyes wide as she realized where she was. She was at Hatter's old cottage. Gulping she carried forward, everything in her gut telling her that this was where the sword was hidden. Walking through the house she searched it from top to bottom, coming up completely empty handed. Losing hope she collapsed onto the couch, covering her face with her eyes she yawned, "Maybe a nap will help clear my head." 

 

Hatter transported into the other realm, going to the jewelry store he picked up Alice's ring, tucking the box into his pocket he went back to Wonderland where he found the queen awaiting his return outside the door, "Your majesty."

She just smiled, "You know why I'm standing out here."

He chuckled and pulled the box from his pocket, opening it he smiled widely, "It's perfect."

Her eyes got wide as she looked over the piece of jewelry, plucking it from the box she held it in her palm, "This is gorgeous. She'll love it."

"I hope so." Taking the ring back from her he placed it back into the box securely, "I'm worried about her."

"I know you are. We all are. Hare hasn't quit pacing since he found out what she was doing. Even Cheshire has taken up residence in one of the guest rooms. We all love her and want her to come back in one piece."

 

She woke up gasping for air, eyes wide as they darted around only to be met with beady black eyes surrounding her. Her body shot up like a rocket, her heart racing as she tried to formulate a plan in her mind on how to escape. Feeling a hand on her arm she yelled out as she was pulled off her feet, "Get off me!"

"Alice, we meet again."

"White Rabbit." She glared, "I should have known it was you."

He smiled, "The one that got away. Not this time. The house is surrounded, there's no way for you to escape now." he stepped closer, "The queen sends her regards, and the request for your heart."

 

Hare was pacing in the kitchen when he felt the pull, "Alice!" Watching as Hatter raced towards him he shook his head, "She's got her. The queen has Alice."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, I can just sense her panic, that's all. She's trapped, they've got her trapped, and they want her heart."

"You've got to tell me where she is!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What is going on in here?!"

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks as the white queen approached them, "The red queen has Alice."

"And you think yelling at your friend is going to get you the information that you want?" She sighed, "Hatter she's smart, she'll find a way out of it."

"The queen wants her heart, the rabbit is there to take it for her."

"Can you get in touch with her?"

Closing his eyes he tried to get in touch with her only to be surrounded by nothingness, "No."

 

Alice fought against the grip that held her, stomping on it's foot she managed to wiggle free. Making her way upstairs she remembered about a secret passageway that Hatter had shown her once when she was younger. Her eyes scanned the wall looking for the picture that held the key. Finding it she pushed on it and slipped behind the wall, moving to the side her heart hammered in her chest as watched the door shut, the parade of footsteps moving past her. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light she shuffled forward, her hands out in front of her as she tried to find something to help her with light. Moving it along the wall she smiled as she felt a switch, flipping it she gasped as she saw the table in front of her, the top covered with leather bound journals, and papers scattered around it. Stepping closer she smiled as she saw pictures of her that Hatter had drawn. Her fingers glided over the parchment as she remembered when each picture took place. Continuing to look around something shiny caught her eye. Walking over she found a leather wrapped handle with a shiny end sticking out from beneath a pile of fabric. Pulling it out she gasped as the sword came into view, "No way." She wielded it around, finding it almost like an extension of her arm. Once she got more comfortable she went farther into the room, searching for another exit, and that's when she saw it. Smiling she made her way to the door, opening it only slightly she found the coast clear. Before taking off she closed it gently and shut her eyes, reaching out to Hatter she smiled, "I found it!"

"Great! Come back!"

"I'm trying! I have to leave the cottage first."

"The cottage?"

"Yeah, it was at your cottage in the secret room that you showed me."

"So you're going down into the basement?"

"Yes."

"Good, there's a tunnel to your right, follow that tunnel, stay to the right and do not stray from it. It will take you to the edge of Wonderland quicker than going through the woods."

"Got it."

"I mean it Alice, stay to the right. As far as I know I'm the only one that knows about that tunnel."

"Go through the tunnel and stay to the right, got it."

"I love you."

 

"WHAT?!"

"She escaped, slipped from our grasp."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The red queen bellowed out, "There is no way she managed to escape!"

"I'm sorry your highness."

"You will be rabbit." Looking at him she smirked, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Rabbit shook his head violently, "No, please your highness, I will find her and will be back here with her heart."

"You lost that chance when you allowed her to escape from your gasp AGAIN." She waved him off, "Take him to the dungeon, he is to be executed at dawn." She watched as the white rabbit was dragged from the throne room, "Someone find Alice! She'll be on her way to the outskirts of Wonderland right now, especially if she's found the sword."

 

Following Hatter's instructions she stayed to the right, the sword in her right hand, ears picking up every little drop of water and footsteps overhead. She wasn't sure how long she walked, but she knew she had walked long enough that her legs burned and she was ready to quit. Closing her eyes she took a breath, leaning against the tunnel wall she exhaled a breath, standing still for only a moment before she was walking again, her mind racing, wandering to how things would be when she got back. She knew Hatter was upset with her, and she didn't blame him, but would things be the same? Or would he now not trust her enough to leave her out of his sight. The walk continued for what seemed like hours, finally seeing a light at the end of it she began to pick up speed, almost to a full out run she ran out of the tunnel and kept running until she saw the familiar castle coming into view, "HATTER!" She yelled out, sword still in her grip, "HATTER I'M BACK!"

The minute he heard her voice he raced from the house, pushing through everyone he burst through the door, "ALICE!" 

"HATTER!" 

He followed her voice, meeting her half way, with his arms open wide he wrapped them around her, "I've been so fucking worried."

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could say, repeatedly as she let him hold her, "I'm so so sorry."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah."

"And the baby?"

"Just fine."

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight again. You know that right?"

She nodded, "I figured you'd say that."

"Good, lets get you inside. You weren't followed were you?"

She shook her head, "No, they all left after I slipped from the secret room."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head as he lead her to the castle, "Good."

 

Everyone stared as Hatter and Alice entered the castle, Hare rushing to her he threw his arms around her, "Don't do that again ever!"

"I promise." She said as she hugged him back, "I won't do that again."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm just fine Hare." She kissed his cheek as she continued to allow herself to be taken away by Hatter, yawning halfway through the entrance way, "I need sleep."

"Good, cause that's where we're going." Bringing her to the bedroom he lead her to first the bathroom, "Leave the sword here, let's get you a proper bath." He watched her nod and follow his instruction, stepping into the bathtub she allowed him to take care of her, something she'd never let anyone do before. Once he was satisfied that she was clean enough he helped her from the tub, dried her off, and wrapped her in a fluffy robe, "C'mon love, it's time for a nap."

"Naps are good and so are beds." 

Chuckling he lead her to the bed, pulling back the blankets he helped her beneath them and tucked her in, "I'll be right back."

"No, stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I intend to nap with ya, just want to make sure everyone leaves us alone."

Nodding her head she curled up beneath the blankets, shedding the robe she dropped it to the floor as she drew the blankets to her chin. Closing her eyes she let out a contented sigh as she felt his arm around her middle, hand splayed out against her stomach, "I promise I'm not leaving you again."

Curling up behind her he held her tightly, "Good cause I don't plan to let you go."


	13. Chapter 13

"No, that's not happening."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Look, I know you're worried, I get that. But it's up to me to destroy the jabberwocky."

"Not in your condition. You will not risk yourself and our child."

"I will and I am. You can either be supportive or butt out. Either way I'm going."

He growled, "Why do you need to be so difficult?!"

"I'm not! I'm fulfilling a prophecy! Not only that but I'm making it so that neither of us have to forget about our time here!"

"You don't get it do you?! I don't care if we're able to go between realms as long as I'm with you. You and our daughter are the only things that matter to me."

Sighing she shook her head, "This is something I was destined to do. You need to trust me."

He took her hand, "I do trust you." Bringing it to his lips he rubbed his lips against her knuckles, "I love you Ally."

"I love you too."

Shaking his head he got down on one knee, "I love you more than life itself, and if it meant that I had to walk away from all of this to spend the rest of my life with you I'd do it and not think twice." Pulling the box out of his pocket he popped open the top, "Will you marry me?"

Alice didn't know what to say, standing there with her right hand over her mouth she felt the tears stream down her face. The man that she loved was down on one knee proposing to her and she could barely breathe. Trying to keep her heart from racing she inhaled and removed her hand, "Yes, yes, a MILLION TIMES yes!" 

Standing he pulled her into his arms and wrapped her into his body, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Pulling away she looked at the ring that now sat on her finger, "It's beautiful." Kissing him she held his face, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. However, I'm still going through with this." She giggled as she heard him sigh, "I'll be okay."

"Can you promise me you'll be okay?"

"No, but nothing in life is ever certain." She kissed him again, "Come on, let's get this over with." 

 

By the time they had arrived at the border of Wonderland they were met by the queen, her army, and the jabberwocky. Alice squeezed Hatter's hand as the white queen stood in front of them. Looking over at her fiance she tried to give him a reassuring smile, "We'll be okay."

"You're dead where you stand."

Looking up she glared at the red queen, "That's what you think." Pulling the sword from it's case she smiled as everyone went silent, "Bring on the jabberwocky."

The battle was a brutal one, for every swing that Alice made towards the Jabberwocky, it would make a move back twice as hard. Her body was drenched in sweat, every bone and muscle aching, screaming at her to stop. But she couldn't. Not when it meant giving up everything, allowing the red queen to win and destroy everything and everyone she loved. Feeling a surge of power come from deep within her she squeezed her eyes shut and swung. 

Hatter stood there and watched as the head was parted from it's body, falling to the ground. Taking a step forward he was met by the queen's guard, "I suggest you move."

"You have to get past me first mad man."

"Gladly." Welding a sword of his own he began to fight the guard, the rest of the Wonderland rebels joining him. With one final swing he watched the guard go down. Standing over him he placed the tip of the knife against his throat, "Now who's dead where he stands."

"Hatter!" 

Replacing the tip of the sword with his foot he stepped on the guards neck, "He deserves it."

Alice threw herself at him, "Doesn't matter. Don't stoop to that level. I'm okay, we're okay, Wonderland is okay."

Looking up into her blue eyes he knew she was telling the truth, "What do we do with him?"

"Allow me to take care of all of them." The white queen said with a flick of her wrist. No longer were the cards guards, but now they were as intended for them to be. Multiple decks of cards sitting idly along the ground. Next she looked at the red queen, "You should be ashamed of yourself and what you've done to me and to the rest of Wonderland...Sister." She watched the red queen gulped, "You should also feel lucky that killing you is not an option as I don't have it in me to do so." She cleared her throat, "With that being said you have been banished in exile along with your general." Clasping their hands together she bound them, "From now until eternity." Looking at Hare she smiled, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Absolutely." Walking past Hatter he stepped up to Alice and hugged her, "I knew you could do it." Placing a kiss on her cheek he then turned to Hatter, "Congratulations my friend." 

Dipping his head he smiled, "Thank you."

Just then Cheshire showed up, producing a small bottle. Making his way towards Alice he dropped it in the palm of her hand, "Fill it with blood from the jabberwocky. As long as that is in your system you will be able to move between realms."

Alice quirked a brow at him, "Funny how you choose now to show up. Little tardy to the party aren't you?"

He shrugged, "You know violence isn't in my nature." Looking down he spotted the ring on her finger, "Congratulations are in order."

"We celebrate after Hare comes back from leading the red queen and her general into banishment." Alice said as she leaned against Hatter's shoulder. With bottle in hand she smiled, "Thanks for this Chesh." Moving from his side she walked over, filling the small bottle she capped it, "Who's ready to celebrate?!"

 

It was two months later when Alice stepped out into the chilly December air. Taking a breath she smiled, "it's going to snow today, I can smell it." 

"I couldn't think of a better day for it to snow than today." 

Turning she smiled at her father, "I'm glad you could be here for this daddy."

"I wouldn't miss it." Leaning over he kissed his daughters cheek, "I've never seen you so happy."

Making her way down the steps from the cottage her body chilled slightly, goose bumps spraying along her bare skin, "I've never been so happy." With her hand in her father's they walked to the carriage that awaited to pick them up. Stepping into it she smiled as she felt her father's tuxedo jacket placed over her shoulders. Snuggling into it she let out a contented sigh, "This is the only decision in my life that I've never second thought."

"You love him."

"I do. More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters." He said as he wrapped an arm around her, "How's my granddaughter?"

She smiled, "She's good. Getting bigger each month. I should be able to feel her moving around here in the next couple of months." Pulling away she looked at him, "Thank you for never giving up on me."

He watched as a tear rolled down his daughters cheek. Wiping it away with the pad of his thumb he smiled, "You are my daughter Alice, I know how you are, you take impossible things and make them possible. I couldn't ask for a better daughter or son-in-law." 

The carriage came to a stop. Alice took a breath and stepped out, her white toile a framed tea length dress falling about a half inch past her knees. Feet covered with glass slippers with small glittery snowflake designs scattered on them. Stepping to the side she waited for her father. Looping her arm in with his she was stopped, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you got this." Pulling out the box he opened it, "It was your grandmother's, she wanted to make sure you got it." 

Taking the comb from his hand she smiled, "It's beautiful." In her palm she looked at the small comb, silver with swirl design, adorned with a row of light pink pearls, "I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll make sure your daughter wears it on her wedding day." Taking the comb from her he placed it in her hair, pushing it in from the side so that it removed the brunette hair from her face, "There, now you look perfect." Taking her arm into his again they followed the white carpet up the steps of the castle, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "I've never been more ready in my life." 

Opening the door they heard the gentle music playing, stepping inside they made their way down the aisle, smiling at the rows of guests that had turned out to see her on her big day. She held back her tears until she saw Hatter awaiting her arrival. He looked amazing, crisp black suit and top hat. Smiling at him she took a breath, "He looks so handsome." Being walked to her future husband she gave her maid of honor her bouquet of silver, white, and light pink roses, taking Hatter's hands she giggled nervously, "You look so handsome."

He chuckled, "You look breathtaking." Standing back he took in the sight before him. Her hair was down, except for the small comb that pulled it out of her face, her dress was gorgeous, sparkling as the sporadic pops of sunlight came through the clouds, "I couldn't ask for a more beautiful bride."

 

Just as the ceremony ended and Hatter was kissing his bride outside the castle, she let out a small squeak as she felt the first flake of snow fall on her damp skin, "It's snowing!" Shivering she giggled, "I knew I smelled snow." 

Hatter just smiled as he looked at his wife, "You always said you wanted a white wedding."

She nodded, "And it's perfect. Even if it hadn't started snowing it would have been perfect." Tilting her towards the sky she smiled as each flake hit her face, giggling as she felt Hatter pull her towards him, "Impatient much?"

"You can enjoy the snow at the reception." Bringing her to the carriage he helped her in and slid next to her. With the horses pulling it off he took the opportunity to place a finger beneath her chin, tilting it up so that she looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded with a smile.

Dipping his head he pressed their lips together, so much passion and love passing in this kiss that they both felt it down to their toes. Pulling away briefly he smirked, "Why did you marry me?"

Rolling her eyes she responded, "So I can kiss you any time I want." She giggled as they quoted those lines from one of her favorite movies. Snuggling into him she closed her eyes and smiled.

With the carriage coming to a stop they exited, making their way to the tent that had been placed in the middle of the field of flowers, stepping beneath it they were surrounded by friends and family, clapping and welcoming them. Pulling her by the hand into the middle of the flower he engulfed her into his arms, "Shall we?"

She nodded, "I think we shall." Sitting at the head of the table after their first dance they ate, followed by more dancing and mingling, accepting congratulations, then the cake, which they both wore more than they ate. Finally as night fell Alice was whisked away with tired and happy eyes to the cottage that she spent so much time in as a child. Curled up on the couch with Hatter by her side they warmed up with the fireplace and with each other.

 

Eight months later found Alice and Hatter leaving the hospital. Their seven pound bundle of girly goodness strapped into a car seat. With their car seat inspection complete they piled in, Hatter driving, Alice in the back with little infant Aurora. Once at the condo that Alice's father had purchased for them in this realm, they got out, bringing Aurora upstairs they all crawled into bed together, the tv low so as not to disturb their sleeping baby. Alice looked at her love, "She looks like you."

He let out a soft chuckle as he stared at the dark haired beauty, "Nah, she looks like her mum."

"Then I'd say she's equal parts both of us." Looking down at her pride and joy yawned, "I think I'm going to get a nap in before she wakes up to be fed."

"I'll put her in the bassinet and place her on your side of the bed." 

"Then you'll join me yeah?"

"Of course."

"We need to bring her to Wonderland soon." 

Placing Aurora in her bassinet he smiled as he saw how content she looked, "Nah, I think part of her is already there." Crawling in behind Alice he wrapped her in his arms, "I'm proud of you and I love you and I will spend every day for the rest of my life showing you." Kissing her cheek he chuckled as he heard her soft snores, "Goodnight my sweet Alice."

"Goodnight Hatter."

Feeling her snuggle into his embrace he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what kind of adventures his Aurora would get into while in Wonderland.


End file.
